Swapsies and Quandaries
by CallMeQuackerz
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning only to find you're no longer in your own body? Not only that, but no longer even in the same country! Hell, is this even the same universe? Oh. Apparently not...
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Sup guys! Ok, this is my first time EVER writing a story or fanfic so don't be mean 'kay? I'm just kinda bored and I got this idea - like what I would do if I was suddenly in Mai's body idk it's kinda a stupid idea sorry... if no one likes this story anyway then I won't bother to continue but if I do continue, I can assure you, I'm not going to be one of those people that can update every single day. Sorry! Anyway, please review if you like it so far! Lemme see what you think :)**

 **UPDATE 2/7/15: I also have Wattpad now so you can view the story on my account there ( callmequackerz). Any votes, comments or views on there would be greatly appreciated and I also update on Wattpad before I update on here, if anyone's interested :) Also, please check out my original story on Wattpad called Phobia! It's only one chapter long so far so it'll only take a minute... Comments much appreciated!**

 **Btw I don't own ghost hunt, m** **uch to my dismay. :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _..._

 _ **April**_

 _ **Thursday Morning**_

 _..._

Ok, so this is my brain right now.

Where the hell am I?

Why am I wearing flipping Hello Kitty pyjamas?

Who's house is this?

What. The hell. Happened.

Scrambling out of the bed I seemed to have been sleeping in, I frantically make a dash to a window to the right of the bed and look out, hoping to find something familiar.

Nope.

Just some random street and a set of apartments on the other side. As I look down, I realise how high up this floor is. Must be an apartment complex.

Oh god.

I am definitely not home. As far as I'm aware, you can't find any flats or apartments for miles from where I live.

Ok. Calm down. Take a moment to digest this and check that nothing is wrong with me.

My name is Rebecca, my friends call me Bex, I'm English, I'm 15, I watch anime and play piano, I have brown hair, brown eyes I have a target of A or above for every subject and I do NOT own Hello Kitty pyjamas and...

Ok so I don't have amnesia. That's a good start.

...

Ok, lets just take a look at the mysterious place you seem to have just woken up in.

Cream walls; single bed to my left, with a hello kitty design on the duvet and pillow - ugh who's room is this a 3 year old's? - a mini chest of drawers either side of the bed each with a pink lamp shade sitting on top; a fluffy pink rug on the floor and to my right a oval-shaped mirror hanging-

What.

Oh holy crap.

What happened to my hair?

And my face!

Oh crap.

Did I just swap bodies with someone? I thought that only happened in the movies!

My previously long hair is now above shoulder length and my chubby round face is now decent looking at not unattractive. Oh. My. God. Maybe if I close my eyes and count to three, I'll wake up back in my own bed again like this NEVER happened.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

One

"-ai"

Two

"-Ai!"

Three

"Mai!"

Opening my eyes aand I'm still here. Great.

"MAI!"

I jump to a rather violent and loud knocking sound which seemed to come from another room. Cautiously, I open the door from the bedroom and to a rather cosy looking living room. I didn't have time to analyse the room any further as the knocking noise started again, coming from the front door at least, I assume that's the front door. I open it slowly and come face to face with a long, black haired girl wearing some sort of sailor uniform.

"Mai, come ON we're going to be late!"

Mai? Is that me? Must be.

Wait.

Why is she speaking Japanese?

"Omigosh are you still in your pyjamas? We need to go now!"

Oh crap. Please tell me I'm not in Japan.

"Quick! I'll get your clothes! Stop standing there in a daze we need to go!"

Please.

"Mai hurry up!"

Still in a daze, I take off the rather, choice pyjamas I'm wearing and dress myself with whatever this girl just brought me and shove some shoes on just as this girl drags me out of the apartment, locks the door, hands me a bag, chucks some keys at me then runs down the hallway I'm now standing in, shouting at me to hurry up. Without much else to do, I follow.

She takes me down a staircase, through woods, across a park, over walls where we finally reach a train station, and after a lot of hassle and involving rustling through my bag and finding things - a train pass? I don't know - and we finally catch a train. At this point I was positively wheezing for breath as although I do well in my studies, when it comes to athleticism just... Kill me.

"Honestly Mai! We were supposed to catch the other train with Keiko but because of the stunt you pulled earlier, we are gonna be sooo late! What even happened earlier?"

Thank God I took the time to learn Japanese all those years ago.

"Maii?!"

"I overslept," I said, coming up with the easiest excuse. No need to bother her with my problem. What exactly would I say anyway,

"Hey! I'm not actually who you think I am, I'm from England, my name is Bex and I have no idea how or why I am now in your friends body. So, how was your day?"

Pfft fat chance.

So I settled with a question that I was kinda wondering anyway so..

"So where are we going?"

In return, I received a look that can only be described as an 'are-you-actually-seriously-well-and-truly-kidding-me-what-is-wrong-with-you' look.

"Uh, school" was the reply I got.

Oh.

Well that makes sense.

When the train stopped, I followed the girl to a large building where another girl with pigtails suddenly came from nowhere and started squealing, whilst pulling me into a really, really tight hug. Like, really tight.

"Where WERE you guys! I thought you'd been run over or something! Don't do that again, seriously you guys!" She squeaked as she hurriedly checked me and my companion over for what I assume to be non existent injuries.

"Relax Keiko," my escort chuckled "we're fine. Just a little mishap on her behalf." She stated whilst indicating towards me with a jerk of her head.

"But Michiru.." Pigtails continued. She carried on badgering the girl - Michiru? - about safety and blablabla-

Hold on a second.

Michiru?

Keiko?

No. Fricking. Way.

"Hey guys what's my name?"

Two 'are-you-actually-seriously-well-and-truly-kidding-me-what-is-wrong-with-you' looks served straight my way.

"Uh Mai..?"

Mai. Michiru. Keiko.

The shrill sound of a bell began to drum through my brain and a crowd of people started to walk towards the building in an orderly fashion, like a colony of ants, fixed on one direction, one object, one thought.

Oh I'm totally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Babe

**Hellooo again to anyone reading this :) thanks for actually reading, I know it sucks but it's kinda fun, writing that is. I'm trying to get some action in asap but I don't want to go to fast because those types of stories annoy me but I promise, when I get to the cases and stuff, there will be danger situations and injuries and naru saving the day blablabla because I like those types of things :) Either way, please review otherwise I may not bother to continue writing as there's not really any point if no one reads it.**

 **I don't own ghost hunt, no matter how much I wish I do!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _..._

 ** _Thursday Evening_**

 _..._

The school day went by like a blur. I spent the entire time wandering after Michiru and Keiko all zombie-like, minus the moaning and groaning and hunger for human flesh, that is. At, least, that's what Keiko kindly told me during lunch. Throughout classes and breaks, I passed time by contemplating how on earth I got myself into this predicament. I still have no ideas. Nada. This whole situation is ridiculous. Impossible. Unfeasible. Incomprehensible. Illogical.

Yet it happened.

Leaning back on my very uncomfortable chair, I stare at the ceiling and sigh.

"Come on Mai, that's like, the two hundredth sigh you've done today!"

I twist my head round slowly and look at Keiko. I feel kinda bad for her and Michiru. I mean, their friend has gone off somewhere, presumably with my body, and they're stuck with a rather confused, useless, untalkative me. Not that they know it's ME me but, well, you know.

"Sorry Keiko," I reply, genuinely sorry "I'm just a little out of it today."

In return they both let out a small giggle.

"Yeah we sorta realised that," Michiru said between snorts of laughter. As the laughter grew louder, I found that I couldn't help but join in too. As I did, I felt a huge weight being lifted off my chest and my worries lessened. Slightly.

"Hey, you finally smiled!"

I stopped laughing and turned to look at Keiko again. Had I not smiled today? I hardly notice. But then again, with my situation I can understand why I hadn't seemed terribly cheery.

"It's good to know that you're feeling better now," Keiko smiled softly and Michiru hugged me gently.

Better? Pfft ok just hold the scoff and sarcy comment in Bex. Hold.

"I know what'll really cheer you up!" Michiru exclaimed, jumping back from the hug, her face lit up like an amusement park at night time and staring expectantly at me.

Sorry girlie but unless you can get me back in my real body, I'm afraid you're stuck there.

"Let's stay behind late and tell ghost stories!"

Deja vu anyone?

"Ooh that sounds like a great idea Michi!"

Well I have.

"Mai?"

They both stare at me eagerly with literal sparkles dancing in their eyes. Now if this really is the exact same day where Mai would've met Naru, then that means I would meet him tonight if I stayed to tell ghost stories. Honestly, I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. Uneasy? Anxious? Either way, the looks these two are giving me, I'd feel way too guilty if said no. I may as well just shoot a puppy.

"Sure. Why not?"

Squeals of delight and excitement escaped their lips as they jumped up and down eagerly until they decided to search for some torches whilst I stayed in the classroom. As they took their sweet time, I decided to move a desk over and allowed my eyes to wander over the school grounds. My fingertips drummed the surface of the desk rhythmically while the sky shifted from blue to indigo to a deep purple. The soft hues of the clouds and sky make me feel rather drowsy and I'm about to give in to sleep when a deep voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Good evening."

I swear to god, my internal organs and bones just jumped out of my skin and my heart just had four attacks. I hurriedly clamber off my chair, kneeing the desk as I go.

"Jesus Christ you just gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim, rubbing my knee gingerly. Well, technically he gave me four but there's no need for semantics.

The man smirked and brushed his long, jet black hair away from his face.

"My apologies. I was just wondering what you were doing here this late."

He smiled at me but there was no way I'm buying it. This guy totally wants something. His mouth may be curled upwards, but his attitude is just cold.

"Well I fail to see how that is any of your business," I snap at him. I probably shouldn't have been so rude, but I am having kind of a bad day today so I'm gonna cut myself some slack.

He stares at me, seemingly shocked and his mouth dropped a little. Just then Michiru and Keiko came strolling into to the classroom, torches in hand.

"Hey Mai sorry we're late! We had to go - woah," they stopped abruptly, ogling the man that was standing next to me with a fascinating look in their eyes.

"So Mai, who's your friend?"

I was about to correct them on the fact that he was NOT my friend, just some random, fairly attractive, guy that decided to scare the hell out of me and talk to me out of the blue when he decided to reply instead, with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Kazuya Shibuya,"

...ok what.

The girls squealed and started to question him some more but I just stood there, probably looking like a complete idiot.

I thought I wasn't supposed to meet him until AFTER we told ghost stories...

What does this mean? Will some events differ from the anime? Or manga? Why's this changed? Wait, stop. I shouldn't be freaking out over this. It's ok, it doesn't really change much anyway, I'm going to find a way to get back to my body anyway, so that's that. Done. I hope anyway. God I need to actually find a way to do that first, God this is so irritating...

It was then that I realised Michiru, Keiko and 'Kazuya' were staring at me.

Oops.

"You know what guys, I'm thinking that I'm gonna head off home, I'm not really feeling up to telling ghost stories tonight soo... Bye!" I hurriedly collected my bag and things then made my way to the door to exit the classroom. The fact that I don't actually know how to GET to my 'home' was a slight problem but I'm sure I'll find a way over that. I just feel a little overwhelmed right now - I mean seriously, I just met Naru. Kazuya Shivuya, Oliver Davis, my biggest crush of all time. That's fictional.

F-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-L.

As I'm reaching for the door, I feel a large hand grab my wrist, gently.

Oh my god he's touching me.

"Are you ok?" His deep voice echoed around the classroom, or that might just be my head, and it seemed vaguely laced with worry.

I guess I should be happy. My crush is worried for me - at least he sounds worried - but everything inside me is screaming that this is wrong and impossible and totally impractical. I need to leave here, this body, this universe, this life, this is just so wrong...

Suddenly I feel his skin on my forehead as though he's checking whether or not have a fever.

I can't remember any more.

Because I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Eh

**Thank you so much for the people that bothered to review, follow or read this story! It really means a lot, considering how cruddy it is. I hope you enjoy the new update! It should get a bit better soon, sorry if it's going really slow for you, I think I may be focusing on the thoughts of the character too much but hey, if you were in this situation wouldn't your thoughts be pretty jumbled too? Please review!**

 **I don't own ghost hunt T^T**

 _ **To the kind Guest that asked what has happened to Mai -**_

 **As this story is written in first person, the audience will find out when Bex finds out (if she ever finds out) - but some of your ideas will be taken into account :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _..._

 ** _Thursday Evening_**

 _..._

Pain.

Darkness.

Burning.

My lungs are on fire, I can't breathe, I can't see anything except for the dark mass that's consuming me and I ache. Everywhere.

My body is in agony and I can't move anything.

Anything.

I feel drumbeats behind my eyes and bile rising up my throat.

My mind is struck with one echoing thought.

I'm going to die.

"Mai!"

The dark mass fades away and I'm back in the classroom, only the large hands that were on my wrist and forehead are now absent.

"Mai, are you ok? Do you have a fever? Can you stand? Let's get you home, ok?"

I nod weakly, gasping for breath and swallowing the panic that was threatening to spill and allow Michiru and Keiko to help me stand, taking my hand off of the desk I was leaning on for support and slowly begin walking out of the classroom with them.

I almost forgot about Naru who was standing in the middle of the dark room, silent for all but the patter of rain on the windows, an unreadable expression upon his face as he observed us traipse away.

Or maybe he was looking at me.

* * *

 ** _Friday Morning_**

...

Stretching my sore limbs I yawned as I dragged myself out of bed. I dared to gradually open one eye.

And there's the Hello Kitty duvet.

Damn.

And also its Friday.

A school day.

It's 6:27 according to the little pink alarm clock on that shelf over there.

What time did Michiru come yesterday?

...

Aww crap. 3 minutes.

Without stopping to think anymore, I hastily shove one of the school uniforms on from Mai's wardrobe and rush through to her bathroom to brush my - no, _her_ teeth. Just as I rinse and finish washing my - _her_ face, a knock resounds on the front door.

"Comiiiing," I drawl and open the door, simultaneously grabbing the school bag - still slightly damp from that downpour yesterday, ugh - thrusting some black shoes on and then quickly closing and locking the door, before turning to face Michiru.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" She exclaimed. Looks a little stunned to be honest.

"That is the fastest you have ever been ready!"

Pfft puh-lease! I can get ready faster than that! Girl, do you even know who you're talking to?

Oh wait. No. I guess not.

"We better get going then and meet Keiko. Bet she'll be super shocked at how early we are!"

I smiled at her laughter and the walk to school this time was much more... relaxed than yesterday's marathon.

Yesterday...

Oh god yesterday.

Ok so let's recall the mysterious events of recent times.

1\. Wake up in a strangers bed.

2\. Wake up in a strangers house.

3\. Wake up in a strangers body.

4\. Turns out to be a character from an anime.

5\. Meets anime crush

6\. Anime crush grabs wrist.

7\. Faints.

What a great day.

"Mai?"

Oops zoning out again. Let's try not to get hit by a car. And don't you beep your horn at me mister, not my fault that cars drive on the other side of the road where I come from.

But yeah that little episode I had yesterday... What the hell even was that?

One second I'm walking out of a classroom the next I'm feeling some immense pain and can't breathe. Oh no don't tell me this girl has some kind of painful illness!

But if she did then her friends wouldn't have acted so surprised when it happened...

Unless it's only just been activated or something...

For gods sake this is making my head spin. Let's just get this day over and done with so I can attempt to sort this mess out.

"So Mai, did you do the Maths and English homework for today? If you slacked off again then Ajibana-sensei and Komatsu-sensei are totally going to kill you."

Well crap.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Also, I just got Fire Emblem Awakening today for my 3DS and it is so gooood omg but I already need to restart it because I killed too many characters. Let's hope I don't do that in this story... *Evil Grin***


	4. Chapter 4 - First case

**Heyy guys! 4th chapter is up! Meh that took foreveeerr! Can't believe I wrote this instead of revise for my chemistry test tomorrow - better cram that in right now... My friend now knows about this fanfiction and went SEARCHING for it online then read it. She now wants to watch the anime and we're discussing future plot lines..**

 **To the guest that was concerned, don't worry, I** **won't kill off any main characters - it's sadder to leave them alive and in constant anguish :)**

 **To the other guest (God you guys really need to get names XD) - I have quite a few ideas of what I'm gonna do with the problem of her getting back to her body and leaving Naru behind - some oils make you cry and others you would jump for joy :) not sure whether I'm a nice author yet..**

 **PS Sorry if I don't upload much in future as I have a french writing exam and german speaking to write, memorise then so in the next few weeks and I have my DofE expedition next weekend. Such a busy life :)**

 **I don't own ghost hunt :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _..._

 ** _Later Friday Morning_**

 _..._

After finally reaching the school, I collapse on the grounds, wheezing. We managed to get here fairly early actually, but I think Michiru and Keiko - Mai's so called 'friends' - enjoy watching me/Mai suffer from hypoxia and myalgia.

Basically, they made me run.

A lot.

So as I stood there - well, more like leaning whilst slowing crumbling to the ground - gasping for breath much like an unattractive whale I tell them to continue into school without me. Laughing at and mocking my unfitness - I swear to god I have never know such evil - they walk away after apologising, allowing me the time to catch my breath. As the oxygen creeped back into my lungs, I placed my hands on my knees and stood up - yes, somewhere along the way I had actually sat down my legs hurt so much.

Something moves in the corner of my eye and I whip my head around towards the old school house, however whatever it was has either gone or I just imagined it. Squinting, I see an oddly shaped shadow through the window of the door, so move closer and peer through the it, leaning on the doorframe.

Ah. It's a video camera.

I really want to get a closer look, but isn't Lin supposed to come any second and then be crushed by a bookcase because he pushed me - or Mai - out of the way?

Screw it. Curiosity is killing me.

Steadily, I open the door, wincing at the creaking of the wooden door. I decide to walk to the camera on the LEFT side, as if I remember correctly it was the right set of shelves that fell down and standing behind the camera - away from any bookshelves' path - I scrutinise the fancy piece of black machinery.

It's one thing seeing things in anime form but it 3D, well I don't think I've ever seen such a huge camera.

Hell, even those Asian chaps I see walking around London have smaller cameras than this.

I was about to press one of those big buttons on the top just to see what it did when a voice calls out,

"Who's there!?"

Even though I was expecting it, I still jumped a little. I mean, his voice sounded a little louder than I expected. At least there were no bookshelves for me to bump into.

"Sorry," I relied "I was just looking at this fancy piece of equipment here."

He began to make his way towards me - and I have to say, what with his rather intimidating height it made me feel quite nervous.

Than was when I noticed one of the bookshelves teetering.

And then falling.

Without thinking, I lunged forward and pushed him away from the plummeting unit and we both crashed to floor with an almighty crack reverberating throughout the room as the shelf collided with the floor.

And after all that effort of avoiding this situation.

Dragging myself up to a sitting position, I look around a spot Lin on the floor to my right.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

...

No answer. Great.

He's either dead, or flipping hates me.

I'm hoping for the latter.

"What is going on in here?"

I jerk my head to the entrance and spot Naru making his way towards us before crouching down to look at Lin.

"Are you alright?"

Thanks for your concern. Twot.

Lin just shrugs his shoulders and attempts to stand, but he seemed to be putting all of his weight on one leg. I then sand up, brush myself off and gesture to his weaker leg.

"You must've sprained your ankle." I say, receiving two blank stares. "I think there's a hospital nearby so you should be okay. I need to leave for class now before the bell goes - oh and I'm sorry about your camera." I point to various pieces of shrapnel that were once a giant camera.

Naru then looks at me, his face void of emotion and answers "I'm afraid you're a bit late then. The bell went a few minutes ago."

Oh crap.

* * *

 ** _Early Friday Evening_**

...

Well, Maths was an epic. I told the teacher I didn't do my homework and she made me answer several difficult questions from Diophantine equations to multiplying on the blackboard in front of the class. Of course I answered every single on of them swiftly and correctly which just seemed to piss the teacher off even more whilst the class stared eyes wide and mouths agape.

I now have a detention after school for 'mocking' her by hiding my intellect. I guess this Mai girl wasn't exactly smart huh.

School is just about to finish and a girl with thick rimmed glasses and black hair in two plaits has just waltzed into the classroom claiming to have headaches because of her sensitivity to spirits and blablabla psychic blablabla old school house blablabla I spy an attention seeker! God this has got to be Kuroda. Cor, she just has lies coming out of her ears doesn't she! Kinda reminds of a few girls back in my school who lied through their teeth. Honestly, those were the types of people that had no friends...

High pitched squealing brought me back to the present where Naru has just walked into the room. Figures.

"Are you the one that's been putting these girls up to telling ghost stories?" Kuroda asks him accusingly. Before he can reply I cut in.

"No, he isn't Kuroda and for your information, we didn't even tell ghost stories last night so are you sure the headaches you're getting are due to the 'spirits'? Because I am pretty sure that there are none whatsoever in this area."

God this girl is just getting on my nerves.

Oh crap she looks like she's gonna cry.

On no.

She's crying.

I am an awful person.

"Kuroda, I'm sorry I'm just not really with it today I didn't mean to snap... I... Sorry..."

She glares at me icily then storms out of the classroom, wiping her face. Michiru and Keiko look at me, shocked and ask if I'm ok, to which I just nod silently with a smile.

"You don't think you could've put it in a nicer way?" A certain someone states frankly, an amused smirk on his face.

Like you're one to talk.

"What?" He says, smirk vanishing.

Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"Can I see you outside for a moment, Mai ?"

Aww crap. Hesitantly, I follow him to the corridor, with Michiru and Keiko silently fuming.

"How's Lin doing?" I ask. He turns around and stares at me for a few seconds and then says that he'll recover but he needs to rest his ankle for a few days.

"My camera is also broken because of you." He said rather matter-of-factly.

"And I'm sure you have insurance." I scoffed. I ain't being played for a fool.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"If you can afford fancy equipment like that, then I have no doubts you have the money to insure it too." I retort. I don't see how Mai didn't figure that out in the first place.

"Either way, my assistant is now bedridden and if you had not been poking at the equipment, he would still be here. Therefore, to pay for the labour that I have now lost due to your prying, you must work as my assistant temporarily."

No comebacks for that.

"However, I must ask you something."

...ok?

He takes a step closer to me and looks down in to my eyes, his steely blue swirling with interest.

"How did you know Lin's name?"

...oh fudge.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lie number 1

**Hope you like this chapter guys! Sorry if it's not good - it was slightly rushed as I had my French to write and two sonnets to thoroughly annotate :)**

 **To the guest that thanked me for updating so often - no problem! It's actually kinda fun to write - even though I hate English lol - but I can almost guarantee that the updates will slow down in the future. Don't worry about me quitting the story though, I don't plan on doing that :)**

 **Sophie (my bae) - If you're reading this rn, then you need to STOP and actually WATCH Ghost Hunt first ok? Bc it's gonna get seriously confusing - especially if I wanna discuss future plot lines with you. Luv ya ;D**

 **To whom it may concern - if anyone asks questions about future plot lines, I won't answer because I think it makes it more interesting if you don't know what to expect :)**

 **NOW TO THE CHAPTEEEERR**

 **I don't own ghost hunt :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _..._

 _ **Still Early Friday Evening**_

 _..._

Think Bex, come up with some believable excuse, you can do this no problem! You can score full marks on an English essay and a French exam, this should be easy peasy lemon-

"He told me."

Wow. Real creative. 5 gold stars to my genius.

I hate myself.

"He told you." Naru said, clearly not believing my wonderful bluff. "Because I know Lin, and believe me, he is not the type to thoughtlessly hand out his personal information to an idiotic school girl."

Just gonna ignore that insult right there.

"Are you sure?" I press, really trying to make myself seem believable. "Because when he fell, he seemed pretty out of it, which MUST be why he mentioned his name." I lied.

Oh my god I am such a bad liar he is totally not gonna buy that, you moron.

His response was to shoot me an odd, unreadable look.

"Make sure you'll be outside the old school house at 4:30 to start work."

And then he left.

...

Oh.

Well that was unexpected and... easy.

Crisis averted!

Well, for now at least...

* * *

 ** _Friday Evening_**

 ** _..._**

Well, detention was fun fun FUN! Miss... What was her name? Well Miss Whats-her-name gave me some higher level maths paper, which I assume was supposed to be an attempt to 'catch me out' on my 'play' at being smart, and if I didn't complete it in two hours, she said the detentions would continue until I could finish the on paper within the time limit. The thing is, I didn't _have_ two hours, as school ends at 3 and I needed to meet Naru at 4:30, so naturally I completed it as fast as humanly possible.

She left the room for 20 minutes.

When she came back, she'd brought a nice cup of steaming hot tea to drink as she watched me all beady eyed, revelling in my suffering.

Of course, I'd finished the paper before she made it back to the room.

When I claimed so, she snatched the paper from my desk in disbelief, hot tea forgotten, and flicked through it, seeing for herself that my claim was true. She then proceed to sneer at me.

"There's no way that you managed to actually pass the test in that amount of time." She accused me, pointing a bony finger in my direction

"If you haven't, then you have just earned yourself a detention for the rest of the school year, wretched brat."

I then proceeded to exit the classroom, ignoring her smug look, which by the way I can't wait to wipe off that face of hers.

Because I scored full marks.

"Mai, you're early."

Naru's voice pulled me out from my daydream and I hopped up from my sitting position on the grass.

"My detention finished early so I thought I may as well wait here until you arrive."

He nodded, as though accepting the fact and started walking towards a black van that I just so happened to miss previously, where he opened the boot and handed me some boxes and various pieces of metal before telling me to follow him, as he also carried some equipment through to the school house. He started explaining about the equipment, the principals concerns and other facts about the case but I sorta zoned out and allowed my eyes to explore the interior of the old school house instead.

Every single step I take, the floorboards creak underneath my weight - and this body isn't exactly fat either (though my dislike of exercise isn't going to help that much...) - and the fact that this building is practically created from wood alone is quite unsettling. I mean, thinking back, have I ever entered a large building completely made of wood, that makes eerie noises when you walk, has dust floating around in very crook and genuinely causes goosebumps because of the spooky atmosphere?

Well I have now, so I'd better tick that off the bucket list.

"Mai, did you catch that?"

"Huh?"

I quickly turn my head to face him and notice that he's put all of his equipment down on a table, so I look around and place the boxes I was carrying onto a table to my left and stretch out my arms in front of me.

"I said that this is where we'll set up base." Naru says, sighing as though he has to deal with a child.

"Ok, ok I hear you! So what should I do now then?"

He starts to walk out of the musty room and when he gets the doorframe, he turns his head around to face me and says

"Set up the shelves for me. I'm going to get the rest of the materials."

Then he left.

Mumbling to myself, I arrange his supplies left on the tables in a way that resembles a set of shelves. I have no clue if that's how they're supposed to look but hey, looks okay for a first try! With nothing much else to do, I stare out of the large set of lattice windows, noticing the now glowing copper-coloured sunset. Is it really that late? I wonder what time it is now... God normally I'd have my phone on me and I could check, but does this girl even have a phone? Maybe I could-

"Boo."

Holy frickamoley there goes one of my lives out of the window and I think I see my stomach out there too.

"Holy Mother Mary of God you scared me half to death WHAT is wrong with you?" I huffed, annoyed and pretty flushed.

"Sorry. You just seemed so out of it I couldn't resist." Naru said with a smirk and feigning innocence holding a large black bag over his right shoulder.

"Just because you're smart and handsome does NOT mean you can go about scaring people to death like that!" I scold, still extremely embarrassed at how much I jumped when all he said was 'boo'.

Smirking he looked at me, dead in the eye.

"You think I'm handsome?"

Oh god.

"You've got good taste."

...

Wow.

What a egotistic little fudger.


	6. Chapter 6 - Slip ups

**Sup guys! Trying to get the story along, and keep it vaguely interesting at the same time - God now I know how story writers feel! Do you know how hard it is to think of an ending that will make people want to read more? DIFFICULT. Also, I now know a bunch of plots and ideas I'm gonna use in the future - can't wait to use them! Also, I may not be able to update tomorrow because I'** **m sleeping at a friends house. Sorry!**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys made me very happy and laugh quite a lot :)**

 **I don't own ghost hunt :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

...

 ** _Later Friday Evening_**

"That's all for today. You can leave now."

I lean back on the chair I'm sitting on and stretch out my arms, yawning widely.

"Careful. Can't have you choking on flies before you recompensate me."

I shoot a dirty glare in his direction before standing up to make my way towards the door.

"Meet me here tomorrow, one pm." He said, his back turned as he rearranged some equipment.

"Aye aye, captain." I mumbled as I strode to the door, down a rather wooden, rickety staircase and out of the building. I was about to make my way home, as I had memorised the route last night when Michiru had walked with me, but a glaring light suddenly appeared to my left. Squinting I peered at the blurry figures behind the light.

"Mai? You were here with Kazuya until this late?"

Ah, it's Keiko, and presumably Michiru too.

"What were you doing?"

Yup there's Michiru.

"I'll tell you guys later can we sit down somewhere first?"

Grinning they agree and we begin to walk in the general direction on my - or Mai's - house until we find a metal bench, where we all sit down and I tell them about Naru being a 'Ghost Hunter' and the case, carefully leaving out all the information that I'm not _technically_ supposed to know.

"Wait, so he's not and upperclassman?" Michiru exclaims in disbelief.

"Not only that but he owns his own company!?" Keiko adds, just as shocked.

"Maybe we should call him 'Mr Shibuya' instead of Kazuya," Michiru giggles and then Keiko and I join in too.

"Mai?" I stop laughing and look to see Kuroda walking towards us from the darkness. "Do you think that, maybe, you could introduce me to Kazu- Mr Shibuya?"

I really want to just say no but I still feel a little guilty for how rude I was to her earlier so I hesitate before picking a better way of phrasing my answer.

"I'm sorry Kuroda, but he's not looking for extra help right now, and besides, I think he knows what he's doing." I try to let her down gently - I can't really say yes, especially when I know she doesn't have any prominent spiritual powers and Naru would probably kill me.

"Well I'd certainly be more helpful than you!" She snapped, clenching her fists at her sides.

yeah somehow, I doubt that.

Michiru and Keiko took this opportunity to stand up and urge me to leave and make our way home, leaving the teenage girl stood there, seething, with the wind as the only thing to cool her down as it whipped her two, black braids in a frenzied fashion.

* * *

 ** _Saturday afternoon_**

 _..._

Well Mai didn't have any bread. Or butter. Or milk. So my lunch consisted of one brown, mushy banana, five squidgy grapes and a glass of water.

She didn't even have any squash.

Ah look there's Naru! He's standing by his black van with the boot open and his back facing me. Maybe I can scare the great Oliver 'Noll' Davis as payment for yesterday...

Slowly and carefully, I creep towards Noll's back, trying not to make a sound and I reach out to shake his shoulders...

"Mai you have the elegance and stealth of an elephant. Now stop fooling around and get to work."

He said that without once turning to look at me.

"Have you even eaten yet?" I ask him.

Silence except for the tapping of keys and the rustle of material as he reaches towards a black bag where he pulls out half of a sandwich a takes one bite.

I sigh and start to mock-praise him by bowing humbly.

"Oh heaven forfend that the Almighty Noll actually stops working to _eat_ , oh what has the world come to!"

The clicking of keys being pressed ceases as he turns to face me.

"What did you just call me?"

...what?

He stands up making him appear more menacing.

"Where did you hear that?"

...oh craaaap did I just call him Noll? Crap crap crap crap crap. Crap.

"What, _Naru_?" I say, sincerely hoping that he does not notice the difference between that I did in fact say Noll and not Naru before, whilst trying to remember exactly what Mai said in this situation.

"So other people have called you that before? Ah, of course I wasn't the only one to come up with a nickname like 'Naru the Narcissist'!" I bluff whilst slapping him on the back and laughing.

Fake laughing really, because I am actually so tense right now I feel like making a run for it. However I was saved from his reply when a tall, middle aged woman and an even taller middle aged man walked up to us, the clink of high heels tapping rhythmically until they both stopped a few metres away from the van.

"That's a lot of fancy equipment you've got there," the woman said, hand on her hip and red hair swaying.

Ok, I'm gathering that this is Ayako. God, why does everyone look so different in reality than in an anime?

No, don't answer that.

"Are you sure a children should be playing with such high-quality toys?" She leered, full of confidence.

I don't remember her being such a cow.

Naru just stares at her for a while, as if processing what the hell these people were doing her and registering the fact that he'd just been insulted.

"Who are you." He asked, monotonously.

"I am Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden," she bragged, smiling sweetly. "The principal didn't want children doing an adults job, so he asked me for help."

"I was under the impression that only chaste virgins could become a shrine maiden."

"My, do I not appear that way?" She said clearly annoyed, whilst the man - Monk I'd assume - and I sniggered and struggled to hold back laughter as Naru berated her some more.

"And you?" Naru said, directed towards Takigawa.

"Housho Takigawa." He replied. As they finished introductions, I saw Kuroda make our way towards us. Dear God I don't really want to put up with her any more than necessary.

"I'm just gonna head inside a check everything out, ok?" I said and before Naru could say anything or protest, I'd gone. The last thing I heard was Ayako rudely accusing Kuroda of grandstanding.

Though I totally agree with it.

After arriving at the base, I sat on a chair for a while, pondering about the case. This was the one cause by land subsidence, wasn't it? Plus the whole human poltergeist caused by Kuroda. I really want to get this moving, This was my least favourite case of the lot.

A creak brought my attention to the door, where Naru walked in and Monk and Ayako strolled off to do their own thing. Then, a young blonde boy peered through the door before noticing me and smiling.

"Hi!" He said politely. "D'ya happ'n ta work fur Mr Shibuya 'ere?"

Holy crap the effort it took to contain my laughter.

"Yup," I reply, letting a snort out accidently. "My name's B- Mai." I swiftly corrected myself - not before receiving a small glance from Naru, but I don't think he noticed. God, I am not doing great with all this secrecy.

"Nice ta meet'cha!" He said happily. "Name's John Brown, Ah'm from Australia.' He bowed respectfully and after more pleasantries were exchanged, he offered to stay and help Naru, when a high pitched scream resounded through the walls. I was about to get up and run to the source along with Naru and John, but then, as I recall, I realised that there was no danger, just Kuroda playing a prank by sticking a nail by the door.

No offence Ayako, but considering how rude you were, I kinda see her logic.

It was then that I notice Kuroda walk into the room.

Ah that's right - she's supposed to wipe some footage now isn't she! Maybe if she doesn't wipe it, the case will finish quicker and then I can go home and spend more time researching on how to get back into MY body than spending it on a case that I already know the solution to.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask as she violently jumps 12 feet in the air.

"N-nothing! I swear!" She stutters, looking everywhere else except me. This girl could be an even worse liar than I am, and that is saying something.

"Uh huh," I say, totally unconvinced. "Like you didn't trap Ayako in that room by placing a nail by the door and like you weren't going to delete some footage on the camera and claim that you were attacked by spirits."

Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't muster up any comebacks aside from a mumbled 'no'.

"Right, well here's a tip," I say, getting a bit anxious - shouldn't Naru and the others be back by now? "If you want people to actually believe that see spirits, then don't go around deleting footage and making up stories than people can figure out are false. That would totally ruin your reputation as a spiritualist."

She nods vigorously, like a spoiled child and says "I am a spiritualist."

"I'm not saying that you don't have spiritual powers,"

I know you don't have any of what you claim to have but hey! Never mind that now.

"I'm just saying, doing things like this will damage people opinions of you. And also," I add, "don't go around confining people in rooms. It's not the most decent thing you could ever do, even if that have been quite rude to you."

She smiles slightly and mutters a quiet thank you before leaving the room.

I let out a exasperated breath before sitting down and stretching my limbs. How many times have I done that recently? I yawn again and think to myself. I wonder if that made a difference... Probably. I'll just wait a see, I'm sure something new will-

"What was that all about?"

I quickly turn to see Naru in the doorway, scrutinising me under his cool gaze.

Are. You. Flipping. Kidding. Me.

How the hell was I caught out AGAIN?

This has got to be a new record.

Yay for meee!

Yaaay!

Yay...

Somebody help me.


	7. Chapter 7 - Oh Masako

_**Wooh sorry I didn't post yesterday! I watched 'Unfriended' with a friend then had a sleepover. Btw if you like horror movies, you should totally watch it :) The latest I will post the next chapter is around this time on Wednesday, as I have a lot of german to memorise by then so I may not have the time. Got my practise DofE this weekend too! Whoop! Please review if you can be assed :D**_

 _ **I don't own ghost hunt :(**_

 _ **Goddamnit Fuyumi why didn't Naru and Mai get together?**_

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

...

 ** _Still Saturday Afternoon_**

 _..._

"What was what about?" I ask him, attempting to sound as innocent as possible. God I really need to work on my lying skills.

"That curious conversation you had with Miss Kuroda only a few moments ago."

"Ohhh, thaaat!" I say, faking realisation. "We were just discussing facts about the case, nothing interesting." I wave away, hoping he'll leave it at that.

"Really?" He said, intrigued. "And that's why she left the room looking rather dispirited."

"Oh, uh.." I stutter, racking my brain to find a valid excuse. "That's probably because I..."

Oh God Bex, think!

"She probably looked dispirited because..."

She looked... Dispirited?

"I told her I don't believe that there are any spirits here."

A plausible enough excuse - just look natural and don't look away, don't make him think you're lying. Could be a little late for that considering I'm such a bad liar and he's incredibly smart but nevertheless, backing down would definitely make me look really guilty and suspicious.

"No spirits..." Naru murmured, as if contemplating this thought. "Then tell me," he continued, "what do you think is causing this phenomena?"

Thank the Lord it seems he's dropped the subject. Haaallelujah! Cor, since when did my thoughts start sounding like John?

Actually, now that I think about it, where is John? And Ayako and Monk? Shouldn't they have been with Naru?

"Where're John and the others?"

"You still haven't answered my question." He states plainly. Why can't he answer one of my questions for once?

"Why do you always get to ask questions but never answer mine?" I ask, repeating my thoughts.

"Answer mine and I answer yours." He said simply. Jesus, I only asked where the others were...

"Ok fine." I snap. "I thought it could be land subsidence." No harm in telling the truth right? Besides, it could hurry this case along. "So where are the others?"

"Downstairs whilst Ayako carries out an exorcism." He remarks, now seemingly satisfied with my answer. "The principal should be here by now so he's probably observing."

The principal? Watching Ayako perform an exorcism? Isn't that when...

Oh no.

Without thinking any further I sprinted past a very surprised looking Naru - well, about as surprised as Naru could ever look - and ventured to find my way to where Ayako was performing her exorcism, hoping that I arrive before anyone gets hurt. Although, whether I make it in time is debatable. My navigation skills are almost as bad as my mother's.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally find a staircase, which I run down and then along a long, dark corridor, until I spot some figures in the distance.

"Hey!" I shout, but no one reacts. Damn it.

I keep running and see Ayako walking towards the principal and another man. Crap! I pick up the pace and shout again.

"Ayako!"

I push past Monk and John and stop before shouting once more.

"Get away from there!"

They finally look back at me, confusion written on there faces.

Until the crack of of breaking glass echoes through the room.

Monk seemed to register what was happening the quickest and ran forwards, grabbing Ayako by her shoulders as she let out a small help, and then pulled her back, just as glass shards rained down on them, with the clinking of glass colliding on the floor resounding through the air and shattering upon impact.

There were a few moments of shocked silence.

"Ayako, are you all right?" Monk asked the woman who was now lying on him in a rather awkward position.

"Yes I'm fine!" She replied quickly, scrambling off the large man hurriedly, the blood rushing to her face either in embarassment or anger. "Who gave you permission to call me by my first name, apostate!"

Monks ears flush a shade of red and he too scrambles up from the floor. "I just saved your life! The least you could do is thank me!"

Ayako snorted. "I hardly think a little glass could kill me, idiot."

"Why can't you-"

"They're bleeding!" John's voice suddenly broke the two from their bickering and they forgot about their argument to focus on the two injured men.

"Call an ambulance." A low voice spoke from behind me, making me jump slightly. When did Naru get here?

"On it." Monk said, bringing a phone out of his pocket and dialling.

I was about to make my way over to them and help in whatever way I could, when Naru put his hand on my shoulder, not gripping hard but strong enough that I couldn't shrug it off. He then leaned down so his head was level with mine but kept staring straight ahead.

"When are you going to tell me the truth Mai?"

* * *

 _ **Later**_

...

The ambulance came and went, sirens blaring, meanwhile I stayed in the base.

What did Naru mean by 'the truth'?

Well, I know that I'm not exactly spilling every secret I know, like my identity, but it's not as if he _knows_ I'm lying about all that. What does he know? God this is so messed up. What ever happened to normal? I let out a long sigh and prop my feet up on a table opposite me. It's quite nice in here actually. Quiet, warm, even a nice view out of the window! Japan's weather is also much better than English weather, so that one upside.

One of twenty thousand downsides and awkward moments.

"That is not a very ladylike position, Mai."

Ah great Naru's back. I take my feet off the table and spin on the chair to face him. Everyone else is there too, along with one extra.

A girl around my height - Mai's height actually, I'm slightly shorter - with bobbed, black hair wearing a red kimono surrounded by a graceful yet snobby aura.

I guess this is Masako.

I dislike her already.

"Masako Hara arrived earlier, but you weren't with us at the time, in case your brain couldn't keep up." Naru said before walking to his equipment.

How rude. I really want to give him a piece of my mind right now. Why is he - no, _was_ he - my number one crush? That is it, Usui, you are now my number one. At least you're nice.

"Your exorcism did work. Are you sure you're a real psychic?"

When the did Kuroda get here? For gods sake I thought she'd left! Ugh this is such an effort.

Just as Masako, Kuroda and Ayako started bickering about the existence of the ghost haunting the building, I decide to butt in. Why not?

"I vote that there is no spirit here whatsoever." I say, raising my hand slightly receiving a triumphant smirk from Masako, an annoyed huff from Ayako and a death stare from Kuroda.

"At least someone here has half a brain." Masako says with an air of excellence.

Thanks. I guess.

"There is a spirit here!" Kuroda argues determinedly.

"What proof do you have?" I ask strongly. She falters. "There is no proof that there is a poltergeist here."

"But the glass broke," she continued "and the door shut on Miss Matsuzaki for no reason and-"

"For no reason?" I say say, narrowing my eyes at her, which gets her quiet again.

"That makes only one of Tisane's criteria, which is hardly enough to claim the existence of a poltergeist." I conclude. I really dislike this girl. I don't understand why she has to pretend to have psychic powers - lying is what makes people avoid you.

Hah! I'm such a hypocrite.

Damn, Kuroda doesn't look too happy. Her hands are clenched by her sides and she's staring at her shoes, seething.

"The spirits will get you next," she claims, her anger boiling over. "You keep denying their existence. They don't like that."

Wow. I almost take a step back she's practically radiating hate and heat - they are literally coming off in waves.

Yeesh.

"I will search the building again for any spirits, but I don't believe that I will find any." Masako says, about to leave until I remember what happens - or will happen to her.

"Wait!" I say just as she took her first step towards the door. "I'll come with you."

"I can manage myself." She replies briskly before walking. I follow her anyway, past a livid Kuroda.

We walk along plenty of winding corridors and up and down tons of stairs, silent all the while.

I can't take this any more.

"So Masako, how's life?" I say, trying to start a conversation and break the piercing silence. 'How's life?' God I am such a weirdo. She gives me a disgusted look before complaining that she's tired, hot and her legs ache. Maybe if she didn't wear that kimono all the time she would be feeling the heat so much and then she'd probably be less tired.

Never did get why people dress to impress when it's so much easier to dress comfortably. She's about to lean on a very unstable looking wall until I drag her back.

"Don't be so careless!" I exclaim, gesturing to the wooden wall. "The wood must be weak and it would collapse underneath your weight."

She gives me a look, regarding thoughtfully what I just said before frowning.

"Are you suggesting that I am stout?"

Oh woah wait what?

"Oh no that is not what I meant," I gush, waving my arms about frantically. "I just meant that the wall doesn't look stable so you might fall."

She turned her head away from me, muttering under her breath before walking out of the room. I exhale slightly. At least that's one would-be wounded person now not injured. I start to walk in the direction that Masako took when I hear crackling noise from within the room. I look around but I don't find anything to be cautious of. The noise then becomes more prominent.

Said noise is now beginning to sound suspiciously like splitting wood.

"MAI!"

I turn around to look at who said my name but something smacks into the back of my head.

Hard.

I think I may be on the floor now but I don't actually know as my vision is kinda hazy. And I can't actually feel anything except the pounding in the back of my head.

The last thing that I hear are the footsteps of someone making their way towards me swiftly with the cracking of wood in the background.

I then proceeded to lose consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 - The dream, Gene and sass

**Yo guuys so sorry it took so long - I've actually been writing this for a while but I've been quite busy and when I wasn't busy, I was playing Fire Emblem Awakening... Sorry! Anyway, to make it up to you guys I tried writing a longer chapter and I promised my friend Is upload by today (I guess it's yesterday now as its like quarter past midnight rn) anyway, hope you like iiitt! :)**

 **I do not own ghost hunt - cryin' because of it T^T**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 _..._

 ** _?_**

...

The floor feels nice. It's soft and comfortable, yet warm and cool at the same time. I lay there, smiling giddily into the ground when I realise that I'm in no pain.

Now one would normally consider that a good thing, but considering a ceiling just collapsed on me, you'd think I'd be feeling a little more pain right now.

I drowsily open my eyes to be welcomed by a clear fog with a purple hue, along with other lighter and darker shades swirling daintily. I blink.

This is not the old school house.

Slowly pulling myself into a standing position, I have a look around, only to see more purple fog, the only contrast being what I guess is the ground, which is a glowing white, much brighter than the purple haze. I stood there, confused. Very confused.

"Who are you?"

I turned around, startled, to face the person that spoke, managing to catch a tuft of long hair in my mouth, so I probably looked really unattractive when I kept sticking my tongue out and making puff noises to spit it out. I was halfway in the act of tucking it behind my ear when I froze in action and thought.

Since when did I get long hair?

Well, I mean _Mai_ really, as I'm supposed to be in Mai's body, so I should have short, bobbed hair.

God this just keeps getting more confusing every minute.

"You are not Mai."

I brought my attention to the person who had spoke to me before, who was in fact the spitting image of Naru - he has the same slightly lengthy deep black hair and dark clothing, but his eyes were a lighter shade of blue and he just doesn't emanate that get-away-peasants-I'm-too-handsome-and-smart-for-you-idiots aura, despite the stern look in his face. Ok, so if I'm not in the school house, I'm in no pain, and there's someone who looks like Naru then this must be...

"Gene?" I asked, hesitantly.

The furrowing of his brows was answer enough.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I was about to say 'Mai' out of habit, when I realised that he'd already stated that I wasn't her.

So I went for the good old answering-a-question-with-a-question technique.

"What makes you think that I'm not Mai?"

In response, he let out a short snigger and smiled.

"This."

He waved his left arm and a shining oval of light materialised.

"Take a look."

Cautiously, I eyed and looked into the glowing orb.

And I looked back at me.

As in me, my REAL face looking directly at me.

My dark brown eyes stared in shock at my reflection and I slapped my hands to my cheeks, as if I could feel the cluster of freckles across my rounded face, stubby nose and chubby cheeks.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" Gene asked, clearly amused.

"No," I replied defensively snatching my hands away from my face and glared at him. "I mean, yes - wait," I stuttered, embarrassed at my mistake which had now caused him to laugh slightly. "I wasn't admiring myself," I muttered eventually. "I'm not your brother."

Well that earned some laughter.

Hysterical laughter, dare I say.

After he had contained his laughter, he cleared his throat and smiled widely. "I like you," he said amusedly but then his smile faded. "But seriously. Who are you?"

Ah god. Should I tell him the whole story?

No, don't be an idiot Bex. Who would even believe that for a second? Body swapping, alternate universes, stuck in an anime...

Wow I'm in a whole load of crap right now.

"Well?" He restated.

After thinking for a moment longer, I told I'm my name.

"Bex."

His lips twitched upwards. "I'm going to need a little more than that."

"I'm English...?" I offered. "And... I'm not in my own body."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda gathered that." I laughed along with him and then when the laughter stopped, a rather awkward silence followed.

Too awkward for my liking.

"So, how do I wake up from these things?" I asked, wanting to get away from this as soon as possible. "

"I'll help," he replied "But," he continued in a serious tone. "Next time, you'll tell me more."

Ah great. I'm really looking forward to that conversation.

He moved forward but before he reached me, he looked as though he had just recalled something and started talking. "When you get back, be careful of Kuroda," he warned. "It seems like you may have caused her to create a poltergeist, which is why that ceiling collapsed on you."

Oh for gods sake... Hey, wait-

"How is it my fault that she made a poltergeist?" I retorted defensively.

"You were so adamant that there were no ghosts in the building, that she started to resent you for it and needed to prove you wrong."

Ah.

I guess that makes sense.

He showed a moderate smile to my apparent guilty looking face and then proceeded to press his middle and forefinger on my forehead, pushing gently.

And then I was falling.

* * *

 ** _Saturday Evening_**

 ** _..._**

"Mai!"

My eyes snapped open.

I lifted my head and torso from their resting places on the wooden ground and turned to look around.

Well I must have done that too quickly because my _God_ there's that pain I was missing earlier.

I clutched my throbbing head with my hands and let out a small gasp in pain, when someone crouched down opposite me.

Masako.

"Don't worry Mai," she said, in a rather monotonous voice - too unemotional for my liking actually, considering a ceiling has just decided to try and squash me. "I called for the others to call an ambulance."

...Ambulance?

Wait...

What...?

"An ambulance?" I ask, looking at her dead in the face. "As in, to a hospital?"

She looked at me as though I was some alien.

"Yes," she replied, as though stating the obvious.

Well she was, but still...

I am not going to a hospital.

"Where are they?" I said flat out. There is no way I am going to a hospital.

"I don't see how or why I should give you that information." She said stubbornly, standing up and turning away.

Fine then.

"Suit yourself," I mumble whilst picking myself up from the ground. "I'll find them myself."

I rush out of the room - possibly more of a hurried stumble - before she can say a word to stop me.

Of course every step I take feels like someone is playing a drum kit inside my brain, and I could care less but I absolutely do not want to go to a hospital.

In case you haven't figured that out yet.

After a few twists and turns and ups and downs, I find a hallway that looks very familiar. I travel along it until I find the base, where I slam open the door, march inside, ignoring the looks everyone was throwing me and snatched the only phone I could see in the room.

Which just so happen to be in Naru's hand.

Ayako, Monk and John stared at me, mouths agape as Naru simply looks up at me, clearly displeased.

"Do you have a reason for stealing my phone?" He asked, pushing himself up from the chair he was sitting on and then he leaned over me, crossing his arms.

My god he is tall. Must be at least 5'9" or something. Thank the Lord I'm in Mai's body, which is probably a good 2 inches taller than my own, otherwise he would be totally towering over me.

Not that he isn't now but I don't want him to seem any more intimidating than he already does.

"Well?" He continued. I swallowed and took a step back. And there goes more throbbing in my head. Yay pain!

"I am not going to a hospital." I replied. I would applaud myself for my rather bold attitude towards him but he's giving off a very unnerving air right now, so I'm desperately trying not to cower and back down.

"Really?" He says, noticeably amused. "And that gives you an excuse to take my phone?"

I nod. Ouch, there go the drums again.

"Ok then," He takes a step towards me. "How are you going to sort out that nasty wound on your head without the help of a doctor?"

Wound?

I reach up and touch different areas of my head, until I feel a wet and sticky substance, where I then take my hand back.

Oooh blood. Ew.

"Now give me my phone back so I can call an ambulance."

"No!" I snap, moving the phone away and hiding it behind my back. Like that will actually do any good except smear my blood all over it. Nice. Either way, I am NOT going to a hospital.

Did I mention that already?

Oh for fudges sake. Ayako comes from a family of doctors, right? So why can't she look over me? I'm sure she must've had SOME sort of training.

But if I mention something like that, then I'll have to dig myself out of another awkward situation...

Screw it.

"Ayako comes from a family of doctors." I say firmly. I'm so tired I don't think I even care about the whole 'excuse' thing anymore. "Can't she just look over me?"

Silence filled the room.

Naru's eyebrows creased as he looked down on me and then his head slowly turned to his right to look at Ayako, who was stood, staring at me with her lips forming a straight line.

We're all waiting for someone to say something.

...

Anything.

...

God this is awkward.

...

I hate awkwardness.

"Yes," Ayako finally said, finally breaking the silence. "My parents are in fact doctors." She hesitates for a moment before continuing. "And I suppose that I am a qualified doctor..."

"Brilliant!" I respond, yet a little too loudly for my head, I must say.

"However," she replied quickly "I don't have any equipment with me."

"Are you telling me that came to perform an exorcism on a potentially harmful spirit but took no medical equipment for emergencies?" I retort. I really hoping she has a medical kit with painkillers or something.

She paused temporarily before murmuring a yes.

"Great!" I said, yet again a little too loudly than I should've done but who cares? I'm getting painkillers soon anyway so...

"I'll go get them. Mai, you should follow me."

Finally.

I feel like my head is going to explode and I'm feeling worse then when I'm on my period.

And if I'm comparing something to my monthly gift from the devil himself, then it is _nasty_.

And that explains my rudeness and grouchiness that I will now display towards Naru as he grabs my arm before I leave to follow Ayako.

"Later, you will explain."

I turned my head to face him.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you arrogant ass. Now get off me and go stare at yourself in the mirror, narcissistic jerk."

Ok that shocked everyone, including Naru, who's eyes have bulged out of their sockets and then let go of my arm promptly, where I then walked out of the room with a gobsmacked Ayako.

Oh I am so going to regret that later.


	9. Chapter 9 - Consequences

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I uploaded again whoop! Sorry I didn't upload that much in the half term - I was so much busier than I expected to be... Anyhoooo I'm gonna try to upload more but there are no guarantees - seriously, I wrote this today at the expense of fully preparing for my english essay tomo and memorising my French assessment...**

 **Ok, in this chapter I mention 'kanji' and 'hiragana' which some of you (ahem Sophie) probably won't know so I'm just gonna give a quick, simple description for the future, as I'll probably refer to them a lot.**

 **Kanji - the Chinese characters in the Japanese language that each have different meanings and even if one character looks the same, it can be pronounced differently in different contexts. Of the approximately 50,000 characters, the average person is expected to know at least 2,000.**

 **Hiragana - the phonetic Japanese characters that are always pronounced the same and often used by younger children. Basically, the children's easy alphabet.**

 **ALSO - if you have found a good book series or TV series - like say, I don't know, The Fallen Star or Pretty little liars - don't tell your friends. Don't trust them with anything. They will do whatever it takes to make your life a misery and spoil them for you.**

 **I hate you. You know who you are. T^T**

 **Now off to sing my little sister to sleeeep**

 **Ghost hunt is not owned by meeee**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 ** _Late Saturday Evening_**

 **...**

Well this is awkward.

So, a few hours ago, Ayako checked my injuries and to see if I was seriously hurt or not. I only had a small cut on my head - nothing deep and no concussion so I was good to go! The only time she talked to me was when she asked me how I knew she was from a family of doctors. I made up some excuse about how I'd heard their names before, since they're great doctors so I just assumed she was related to them. She accepted that. We then went back, helped out with more tasks and monitoring, etcetera, until Naru told everyone to head home and for Lin to pack up.

Except me.

So now I'm stuck in a deadly silent, dark, creepy room with an austere, tall guy dressed in black with cold eyes glaring daggers at me.

So as I said before, this is awkward.

Though to be honest, I may have a been a little harsh before...

Ok, I was just plain vile. God aren't I such a nice person? I hate feeling guilty...

So I sucked in my breath and looked down at the floor before spilling out an apology.

"I'mreallyreallyreallywellandtrulysorryIdidntmeanitIwasjustreallygrumpypleaseforgivemeI'mreallysorry!"

Wow real smooth. I hate myself.

I kept my eyes firmly locked onto my feet as I heard his footsteps approach me.

"Mai. I can't understand you if you speak so stupidly fast. Idiot."

I snap my head up and was about to give him a piece of my mind when I remember that I'm supposed to be apologising. I take a deep breath and apologise again, but slower.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." I said, as calmly as possible, "I didn't mean what I said, so I apologise and I hope you can forgive me."

God that is the most sincere apology I have ever given.

He looked down at me, arms crossed and an annoying smirk plastered to his face.

"Oh, so you want the 'arrogant ass' to forgive you now?" He leered.

I think he's still a little angry.

"Umm kinda," I sighed "But if you don't want to that's totally ok!" I say, raising my hands in the air.

He looked at me for a moment then uncrossed his arms and leant on a desk.

"How did you know that Miss Matsuzaki was a qualified doctor?"

Well talk about a subject change.

"I didn't," I corrected "I said that she came from a family of doctors. And I already explained that to Ayako, so if you interested, ask her instead."

"And then earlier?" He fired again. "How did you know that Ayako was in danger from that glass?"

Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that. Crap.

"The framework around the glass look fairly rotten when I saw it earlier," I fabricated yet another lie.

A white lie, a white lie.

"So I just got worried when I thought that they could be down there in harms way." I continued, trying to sound sincere.

God my friends were so right when they said that I would've failed drama.

Naru stared at me for a while longer before removing his arm from the wooden desk that he had been leaning on and started to make his way towards the exit.

"Make sure you're here tomorrow. The same time as you were today."

Ugh more work? What will it take to finish this case?

"How long until we finish the case?" I ask, though I already know that it should only take a few days, but who knows? It could finish earlier...

He turned around to look at me. "Are you stupid?"

I. Hate. This. Guy.

"No," I scoff, glaring at him.

"Until we figure out the cause, we won't be leaving." He remarked "Unless you have any ideas."

Me? Damn.

I guess I do kind of know what the cause is and how to prove it, but I probably shouldn't tell him...

Wait.

Didn't Gene tell me to be careful of Kuroda?

Ok, that did not happen in the anime.

Does that mean she's more dangerous now? Well she did make a ceiling collapse on me, whether she was aware of it or not. Maybe it'd be safer to-

"Well?" Naru's voice rang through the room, breaking my thought process.

... I'll tell him.

Not everything! Just... Just the answer to this case to get it over and done with and so that no one gets hurt any more.

And so I don't have to do more work. Because I'm a lazy bum.

"I think that the main cause is land subsidence," I start off slowly, making sure that my 'ideas' get through "but I think that Kuroda could be causing some of the more recent mishaps."

"What do you mean?" He turned, frowning to face me.

"Well," I carried on, "She's a stressed teenager who doesn't really belong to any friendship group or have any friends, and the only thing she holds onto and believes in is that there are spirits in this building. Then all of a sudden, some people start saying that there are none whatsoever and... Well, she must feel threatened and believes in herself so much that she ends up needing it to be true, therefore subconsciously creating certain events only explained by poltergeist activity." I stop, catching a breath. I really hope that I recalled that correctly. My memory may be good, but it's not photographic.

Naru appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm assuming that she has some latent psychic powers here," I add quickly. The fact that he's not answering me is making me feel nervous.

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds until he gazes at me, blank faced.

"And how would you prove this theory? What method would you undertake?" He asks.

What method did he use? The red flashing light thing... Umm...

"Hypnotherapy" I replied. I'm quite proud of myself for remembering that actually.

"I see." He murmured. "Come with me."

"But it's really late and I'm a little tired..."

Oh I am not arguing with that threatening look.

Bye bye, decent sleep. I'll miss you.

* * *

 ** _Monday afternoon_**

...

I stare out of the classroom window at the old school building from my desk.

So we completed the case yesterday.

Naru made me stay behind and help put up those boards, draw a chalk circle around the chair and write my signature on those bits of paper - except I kinda didn't know the kanji for Mai's name so I ended up writing it in hiragana, which he then told me off for as it had to be hard to replicate. I ended up writing my actual signature - supposed to look like 'RQuack' but looks more like a random squiggle - and passed it off as an English friend's signature that I copied. Early in the morning the next day - yesterday - he brought all of us together and made us watch the red flashy light thing, and what d'ya know, when we look at the chair a few hours later, it's moved. Case solved.

I was given permission by the principal to skip school to help them finish packing today but we finished early, so Naru told me and Kuroda to go back to classes.

And here I am.

Sitting in a noisy classroom, where we've all been waiting for the teacher to turn up for the past 5 minutes so she can teach us more interesting maths equations.

Why did I have to come back to this lesson? With the crazy maths teacher who hates me and whose name I can't remember. I let out a sigh then lean back on my chair and stare at the ceiling.

"Mai! Your here!"

I look up to spot Michiru heading towards me, smiling.

"Did you see Ajibana-Sensei?"

Did I see who now?

"Who?" I reply dumbly. She gives me that look that people make when they're thinking 'seriously?' You know, the raised eyebrows, hand on hip, partially open mouth, wide eyes... Hah, I have a friend that made the most amazing facial expressions! I have a name for each one of them!

...had.

"Uh your cranky maths teacher that gave you a detention for being smart." She laughed, shaking her head.

I snapped back to reality. "No, why?"

Michiru opened her to reply when and ear-splitting rumble crashed into the air, reverberating around the classroom as some students crouched under their desks for cover, and others rushed to the glass panel, desperate to see the cause.

Which was the collapse of the old school building.

As the dreadful sound faded, everyone got up to gape at what once was an old building, which is now a pile of rubble, wood, glass, and a few half-rooms still standing.

An uncomfortable quietness filled the room.

"Mai," Michiru whispered, and I notice now that her hands are clenched into fists and her whole body is trembling slightly. "I told Ajibana-sensei that you were in there, still packing up."

She choked back a sob.

"She went there to find you."

* * *

 **Also, I have a piano account on my Instagram ( piaaanoanimeof_q) and I've recently posted a video of my transcription of the ghost hunt opening :) Search #Qghosthunt if you're interested XD**


	10. Chapter 10 - Gene

**A/N**

 **Sup guys! This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but my internet spazzed out on me, s** **o it's uploaded today! Two chapters in so few days - haven't done that in a while XD you proud? Anyhooo, hope you enjoy :) Any reviews or opinions would be greatly appreciated :D**

 **Sorry I've been making you sound bitchy bæ, ily really x**

 **GUYS THERE IS THIS GIRL OUT THERE CALLED SOPHIE AND SHE IS FLIPPING FABULOUS OK BUT SHE'S MY BESTIE SO YOU LOOK AT HER YOU'RE DEAD**

 **Dw, what's in the past is i the past :) it only hurts you if you let it x**

 **Luv ya ^_−**

 **I don't own ghost hunt T^T**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 ** _Still Monday Afternoon_**

...

One second I was frozen.

The next my legs were taking me down hallways, down stairs, through classrooms, down paths, over grass and...

I stop.

In front of me, stands a towering stockpile of wooden wreckage with serrated glass segments scattered in various places.

I take a step closer towards the precarious mass and I hear a sharp crack from underneath my shoe.

"Mai. Come away from there. It's dangerous."

I turn myself around, with a crunching sound every time I place my foot down, to see Naru whose voice had taken me out of my small bubble of quiet.

"I thought you left..." I mumble. There's a wailing noise in the distance, I can't quite focus on it but it's getting louder...

Oh God. Sirens.

Ambulance.

Did someone call the hospital because of-

"Mai." Naru says firmly. "Don't stare off into space when I'm talking to you." He stares at me blank faces. "I said I saw a woman go into that building just before Lin and I left, so I came back."

Oh God.

"Did you see her come out?" I ask. I think my voice trembled slightly, but I'm really hoping he didn't notice.

He paused momentarily.

"No."

A sob reached my throat but I quickly put my hand on my mouth to stop it developing.

"I'm going to go back to class now." I said, ignoring how high pitched my voice was becoming, before hurriedly leaving the detritus behind.

"Mai," Naru grabbed my arm.

Darkness.

The scenery around abruptly changed.

I can't see anything but I can feel. Agony.

I can't breathe.

I try to move my arms but it's slow, painful, and feels like I'm trying to push something out of the way. Something heavy tries to push my eyelids down so I attempt to open them wide, but all I achieve is receiving a stinging sensation, so I squeeze them shut.

That doesn't block out the the rest of the pain.

"Mai!"

I turn my head towards Naru, jerking my arm away and the vision fades.

Didn't this happen before?

"Mai, what's wrong?" He says, peering down at me. I shiver and rub my arms. I don't quite know whether is because I'm cold, or the memory of that.

"Nothing." I reply swiftly. "I need to go to class."

So I do.

I hurry back to the classroom before he says another word, where I grab my bag and make my way towards the door.

"Mai, where are you going?" Michiru called out just before I managed to leave.

"I'm not feeling well," I reply, "I'm going home."

"But..."

I leave before she can finish her thought.

* * *

 ** _Monday Evening_**

...

I'm currently sat on Mai's soft cream sofa - I think it's made of some woollen material. There's a square-shaped beige cushion at each end, and a white, round clock on the wall, that has my gaze.

I've been sat like this for 4 hours and 35 minutes. Give or take.

Thinking.

Thinking thoughts.

I think...

I think that it's my fault she's dead. That teacher.

I mean, no one was supposed to die that early on - I know that no one did in the anime. I don't even remember the building collapsing that early before. If I hadn't told Naru how to finish the case, then it would have been solved later and she wouldn't have died.

Or maybe, if I hadn't been such a braggart to her, or had just done that homework in time so I didn't annoy the hell out of her, she wouldn't have wanted to come looking for me when I didn't show up to class. She wouldn't have even cared much about about me if I hadn't been so arrogant.

Or maybe I should've stayed outside the building a little longer, so she would've seen me and never actually stepped foot inside.

Maybe...

I'm never going to be able to change what happened. Someone's dead because of me.

I keep trying to tell myself that she was just a random character in an anime, she's not _real_. That THIS is not real.

...but it is.

It feels so real, I'm positive that I'm not dreaming and whether she was part of an anime or not, it doesn't matter.

Because of me, someone is dead.

God I wish this was a dream. Then I could wake up, have crumpets and tea, go have a movie night with my friends or go to the cinema...

I want to wake up.

...

 ** _?_**

...

"Ma- Bex?"

I look up from where I was sitting on the ground.

Gene.

"Bex are you ok?"

I can't help it. A wetness starts to pour down my face, most likely leaving behind a trail of ugly red streaks as small gurgles escape from my throat and out of my mouth.

"Uh..." Gene stutters, looking a little startled, not quite sure what to do. His face expressions quite odd to say the least - wide eyes and an open mouth isn't the most handsome of expressions, so I could help but let out a small giggle, between choking sobs. He seemed to relax a little after that.

"Hey," he said softly, crouching down to my level, and smiling. "Do you think we could talk after you've calmed down?"

I nod and smile shakily in response. It takes a few minutes for my sobbing and tears to subside, and to stop being an unattractive, blubbering potato distressing on the floor. When I'm sure that I'm not crying anymore, I reach up and wipe my eyes - undoubtedly red and puffy by now - with the backs of my hands and stand up, letting out a deep breath.

"Wooh, that was intense!" I joke, laughing slightly. "Haven't cried like that in a while!"

Gene chuckled gently and smiled. He had sat down to my right sometime during my snivelling spree.

"So," he started, looking at me seriously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I'll just start from the beginning." I say breezily. It's not as if he can tell anyone and if I have to keep this a secret from everyone much longer, I don't think I'm gonna last.

So I told him.

I told him how I was in my body one minute, going to bed and then the next I was waking up in someone else's. I told him about how in my world, this is actually just an anime - he made a strangled noise after I mentioned that but allowed me to continue - and that's how I knew who he was and the events that happened, would happen, and what will happen.

Except that some things changed.

So I'm now the reason that someone is dead and I can't change that.

He was silent for a moment after I finished explain and stared upwards.

" _Well_ ," he said, in English, before facing me again, " _You are in some deep shit._ "

I snorted at his use of language and stood up. He did the same.

"So no questions?" I ask, vaguely confused. "You don't think I'm making this all up?"

"Oh I have questions," he replied sincerely before looking up again and sighing. "But I believe you. When you're a dead medium, it's much easier to read people. Your either lying or crazy - and I can tell you're not the latter." He turned his whole body in his direction and looked me i the eye. "As crazy as that sounds, I believe you."

A huge, heavy weight just picked itself off of my shoulders, heart, head, lungs and several other body parts and I beamed. I don't know why I'm feeling so happy right now but... I am.

"Don't you look happy!" He laughed heartily. "I guess that was one weight off your shoulders!"

Yup. You have no idea.

"Has anything else happened to you that didn't happen to Mai in the ani- Uh, from what you know?"

I guess he still feels a little awkward, believing that him and his world is just an anime in mine. But then again, who wouldn't?

"Actually," I realise, "there is something else."

He made a face a gestures for me to go on.

"Well, it's happened twice now... And every time it's happened, Naru had just grabbed a hold of me or touched me..." I say, slightly embarrassed. I can tell Gene is holding back laughter, jerk.

"It's definitely not what you're thinking." I snap, holding back a giggle myself, but I then go on to explain the short, painful episodes I've had. He stopped laughing.

"Oh."

"What?" I ask suddenly. What's with his change in demeanour? He was laughing just a second ago.

"I... I can see the, uh, thing that you saw."

"What? How!" I ask, surprise evident I my voice.

"I think you just projected it to me." He replied, equally surprised and shocked. He then inhaled deeply and exhales before turning to me. "What you saw..."

"You know what it was?"

"It was my death."

...

Oh.

Oh.

Ohh.

I was not expecting that one.

I saw...

His death.

"Oh." I think my brain has momentarily shut down.

"Is there a similarity between each time it happened?" Gene asked.

"Um why? My brain is currently processing a few things could you please hold?"

He snicker slightly before apologising and then explaining his question. "Well, those two time aren't the only occasions where he's come into contact with you, are they?" He stated matter-of-factly. "So I want to know why you saw that, on those two occasions."

That makes sense I guess. Any links between the two - other than the fact that Naru touched me I assume.

"I guess... I was pretty stressed on both of those instances." I began slowly. "I mean, the first time was when is just met him and since he was my anime crush and all I panicked... The other time I'd just realised I'd practically killed someone so-"

"Wait," I heard a snigger from Gene's direction. "Anime _crush_?"

"Oh shut up I said _was_. W. A. S."

His laughing didn't stop for a while and I soon joined in. Gene has that effect on you - he's just that type of person whose happiness and smile is catching.

I don't know why Naru didn't turn out nicer after living with him all these years.

"But," he started, the mood turning slightly more grim, and the bright yellow surroundings dimmed to a purple, as though to match it. "We do need to face the big problem at hand."

"Um which problem?" I reply, frowning. "In case you haven't noticed, there are quite a few problems I'm in right now."

"Changing the future."

Oh. That problem.

"I believe," he continued, "that you should try and follow whatever you know that Mai would have done in each situation." He explained it slowly, making a few hand gestures during his small pause, where I guess he is trying to gather his thoughts. "Let's try to reduce any butterfly effect as much as possible, and in the meantime, I promise to help you find a way to get back to your original body and home."

A grin formed on my face,

"Don't worry, I'll try not to make any maHOOsive mistakes!" I reply happily, "and thank you for helping me! But I can't remember every conversation that Mai ever had - I'm not that amazing."

"I don't expect that you will!" He chuckled, smiling again. "and you're welcome. Just try not to change any of the major events, that you can actually recall happened - or will happen." He added.

"Sure thing!" I say, sticking my arm out and my thumb up.

He snickered at my pose, smiling brightly, and then commented quietly, "You seem like you're more relaxed now."

I brought my arm back down to my side and thought about what he said.

Yeah, I am feeling much less tense.

It's the most comfortable I've felt since... THAT happened.

"Bex... Just be yourself, like you were today. Relax. Have a little fun until we get you home safely." He said warmly. His eyes were smiling too. "Don't push yourself."

A wave of sleepiness rolls over me and I can tell that Gene notices, as his eyes widen a fraction and he starts to hesitate over something I assume he needs to tell me. Before I lose consciousness - though I guess technically, I've already lost consciousness - Gene talks to me softly.

"It wasn't your fault."

* * *

 **In case you didn't realise, speech in italics will be when someone speaks in English - though I'll usually say that someone is speaking in English when that happens too. In the far future, I will be using that quite a fair bit :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Filler

**Omigosh I am so sorry you guys for updating this late - I promised my friend I was gonna update aaggees ago, but everything just kept piling up - literally 3 maths exams in one week, tons of German and French paragraphs to write and vocab to memorise, an English literature test and and English creative writing controlled assessment (I wrote a poem wooh! And got full marks again XD), lots of physics homework and had a concert to practise for. Summer holidays have FINALLY come - whoop! - but I have 4 birthdays to make presents for people ( 2 have gone, 2 to go) and a wedding picture commission in manga style to be done by September.**

 **So yeah I'm really sorry about the delay... Whenever I got some free time and wasn't out with friends or watching crap movies with them whilst my dad insists on hanging out with us, I wrote a bit of this chapter (or watched Sherlock bc it's my life 3).**

 **This chapter's more of a humorous filler - well I say humorous hehehe... I didn't want to go straight into the next case as I feel that I needed to show Bex slowly adjusting to life as well - but don't worry the case will come soon :) so here's an longer chapter! Enjooy - though to warn you there is a little swearing in this...**

 **I don't own ghost hunt, but I do own me :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 11 - Filler 1_

 ** _Wednesday Morning_**

 ** _6:04_**

...

...

Yesterday was pretty much like a normal school day. Well, what I assume to be a normal school day in Japan because my _God_ are they different from England. Naru also did that phone-thing and called the school asking me if I wanted to work for him - which I said yes too, of course - after talking about my pay check. When I asked if I could have the money in cash, I could tell that he was frowning into the phone, despite his neutral tone. What? Just because I've suddenly been magically transported to some mystical universe doesn't mean The Almighty has blessed me with the knowledge of Mai's credit card details.

I made the excuse that I need to go food shopping anyways so it would be easier for me that way - which I do need to do, unless I want to live on mushy fruit forever - and he seemed to consider that a logical idea, so he delivered the money yesterday evening to my house.

Don't ask me how he knew the address.

Because I don't know and besides, this is Naru we're talking about here. He also gave me generous pay, so I'm just gonna ignore it.

Which brings me to today.

Where I'm lying in bed, some creature clawing inside my lower abdomen intent on causing me grief and pain. A clear warning that my monthly round of suffering and torment is due tomorrow. Whoop di fricking doo.

When the pain subsides to a bearable amount, I drag myself out of bed and into Mai's bathroom, searching for any form of painkiller. I rummage through her mini cupboard above the sink and grab the only packet of tablet medicine I see, then read the contents.

Well, I would read it, if it wasn't all written in Japanese. Of course.

It's not like I can't read Japanese, though I can't really... I mean, I'm perfectly fine when it comes to hiragana... But this is just katakana and kanji, which just makes my brain go all fuzzy. My kanji knowledge is practically zilch and my katakana is actually alright, it just takes a while to process each symbol, but with me being in pain and all, it's not terribly easy to focus. I groan inwardly and squint at the largest writing on the cover, struggling to make sense of the unusual font.

"抗ヒスタミン剤"

Great. Any place in the world. Could've swapped bodies with anyone in the entire fudging world but I just had to arrive in Japan with all its symbols and squiggles laughing at me and dancing on my brain.

At least it wasn't bloody China or Korea. I would be so screwed.

Ok so back to the label.

I can instantly recognise that 'ス' is 'su', 'ミ' is 'mi' and 'ン' is 'n'. So I have _ _ su _ min _.

Wow. Useful. It's just like a flipping crossword puzzle.

I hate crosswords.

I stood there, hunched over the sink for a few moments when a knock on the door sounds, mimicking the thudding in my head. Ugh. Period pains and a headache. So not my day. I groan, again, gradually making my way towards the front door. I drag it open, my hand on the wall to my left for support.

"Morning Mai!"

What was the Japanese sound for groaning? Pretty sure they just said 'Uu'...

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Yup that about accurately sums up my feelings right now.

"Mai?" Michiru's gazes at me concernedly. "You don't look so good, are you ok?"

Wow, you think?

"Pre-menstrual pains, plus a headache. Hey, Michiru," I hesitate as another blast of pain shoots into my stomach, "Can you please tell the school that I'm unable to make it today? I just don't really feel up to it..." She stares at me and blinks for a few seconds.

Before bursting out into laughter.

I fail to see the hilarity of this situation.

"You!?" She squeals, between fits of giggles. "Mai Taniyama, receiving menstrual cramps, of all people?" She slowly calms down and wipes her eyes from the tears that had formed. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

...what?

Oh.

Oh this is just bloody brilliant. Fantastic.

So if I have come the correct conclusion, it appears that the one and only flapping thing that travelled with me from home, except my flipping consciousness, was my fudging period pains. What kind of a flaffing sick God's idea of a fracking joke is this?

The universe hates me.

"You know antihistamine won't help with the cramping, right?"

"Uh yeah..." I reply, narrowing my eyes. I'm not flipping two.

"Then why are you clutching at that packet like its a lifeline?"

I turn my head to the left where my hand has sandwiched a now very crumpled box of medicine tablets to the wall.

 _Antihistamine_. God damn it.

"I have some ibuprofen in my bag if you want some before I leave for school..." Michiru's voice broke through my depression and I beamed.

"Really?" I asked, practically pleading.

She laughed and handed me four capsules before heading off down the corridor towards the stairs. Shutting the door, I then pulled myself to Mai's small kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, proceeding to gulp two tablets with one swig each.

This is not going to be a fun day.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

 ** _10:42_**

 ** _..._**

Once I had taken all four of Michiru's tablets, I soon realised that I'd need to buy more painkillers for when the effects wore off. I then searched Mai's apartment, creating a mental list in my head on what I needed to buy. There was almost no food whatsoever and I couldn't for the life of me find any sanitary towels.

And she didn't have tea.

How can someone not have any _fucking_ tea?

When I'd calmed down slightly, I grabbed my stash of ¥30,000 from Mai's underwear drawer - again, who even wears Hello Kitty underwear? - and placed it in a small, pink folding purse after shoving on a pair of beige shorts and a plain white vest top with three buttons down the front. It's only April and it's like 30 degrees Celsius - that is HOT for England, so I have no idea when Mai would ever wear those jeans she owns because my _God_ I would be sweating.

I then found the house keys, promptly removing the Hello Kitty charm from the set to save from any potential embarrassment, locked the front door behind me and set off to find the closest supermarket. A really nice older lady helped by giving me some detailed directions, which I thanked her for profusely. As I followed each turn, I read over my mental shopping list to determine whether I know the kanji for the item or not, as it would be just a _little_ useful to actually be able to read the labels. With my head now pretty much clear from the absence of pain, I think that I can now recall the katakana characters, albeit slowly.

Ok so, my mental shopping list:

 **Bread** \- _pan_ in Japanese, pretty sure it's just in katakana which would be... _パン_ ？

 **Milk** \- Ok yeah this one's the same in English with some Japanese twist on the pronunciation - _Miruku,ミルク -_ but there's another word for cow milk in particular, isn't there...? Screw it I'll just look for pictures of cows.

 **Butter** \- Again, adopted Japanese pronunciation so it's like _Batā,_ katakana being... _バター._

 **Sanitary towels** \- _definitely_ need those. Is it wrong that I actually find the Japanese word super cute? _Seiriyōnapukin,_ meaning sanitary napkin. I'm sorry, but napkin - _napkin_. Oh my god I love Japanese. Sucks that I have no clue what the Kanji is though. That's gonna be really helpful.

 **Pasta** _-_ This girl has no foooood. _Pasuta, パスタ._

 **Tea** \- WOOH bring on the lurv... _Ocha,_ and I actually know the kanji for this one - go me! ' _お茶 ',_ though, I usually drink Chai Tea, because I have a rather unhealthy obsession with cinnamon... Meh I'll just look for pictures of cinnamon sticks.

 **Fruit** \- Um, do I really need to know the kanji for this? I think I can tell what a piece of fruit looks like...

 **Chocolate** \- チョコレート, of course. Who learns Japanese without learning what the word for chocolate is? That's just disrespectful to its yummy goodness - which Mai totally crushed and scorned when she decided not to buy any before I arrived. Freak.

I **buprofen** \- Can NOT forget this; I could quite possibly die, though if they don't have any, any painkiller should do. I don't know the kanji for painkiller in Japanese but for ibuprofen, considering the fact that it's pretty much the exact same in both languages, but pronounced more like _ee-bu-puro-fen,_ I'm assuming that it's just be written in katakana sooo ' _イブプロフェン_ ' seems about right in my head...

Well. That shopping list seems a little short if I'm honest. I'll just find some random fillings for sandwiches tomorrow and maybe buy some juice... What am I planning for dinner tonight?

Wait.

What can I actually cook? Excluding all the microwave meals that Sainsburys and Tesco so kindly provided for me previously...

Spaghetti bolognese, tuna pasta, carbonara, pasta with sauce, plain pasta...

I can sense a similar theme happening here.

I'll just see what they have in the shop - who knows? Maybe they'll have Dolmio ready-made sauces!

Oh my god.

What if they don't have the same brands here? I mean, I just passed by a restaurant called "WcDonalds" and it took me a few seconds to realise what it was, where I then spontaneously laughed in the middle of the street.

If they don't have Haribo, my life will be over.

* * *

 ** _11:32_**

...

Found it! And can I just say, that I'm crying with laughter right now.

Lesco. It's called _Lesco_.

That's after Tesco for all you American gits out there, living their lives with 7-elevens and Walmarts.

It's got some weird Chinese characters next to it but it says, clear as day in romaji, 'Lesco'. Oh anime cracks me up.

I grab a shopping trolley from just outside the front doors and push it towards the opening, a whoosh of welcoming cool air brushing past me as the automatic doors slide open. It's not until I walk inside that I wonder what a Tesco - or Lesco - is even doing in Japan. I'm pretty sure that they went bankrupt some time ago, like in America, and you can only really find Tescos in England. Oh well, so not my problem right now.

I take a look around the shop and the layout is pretty much the same as the ones I'm used to in England, a row of tills to my left that seems to go on for ages into the distance and several aisles of goods lined up perfectly parallel. Not sure what I was actually expecting though - aisles of sushi, massive anime posters, lattice paper sliding doors and lots of overly formal and bowing people... Not being stereotypical at all.

I start on the aisle on my right where I pick up some apples and bananas and weave along the aisles to the left, grabbing some meat which looks like mince, some breaded chicken, and slices of ham - or it could just be some really pink chicken. I eventually find some fusilli pasta after moving several bags of noodles out of the way and a loaf of bread on the same aisle.

Butter is proving extremely hard to hunt down. I've found the aisle with milk, so logically, this is the dairy aisle right? Then why can't I find any tubs of butter? Ugh it's all in foil cuboids with bold Japanese characters on them - I can't tell if it's cheese, butter or some other dairy thing. I walk along the aisle, scrutinising each and every packet whilst ignoring the odd looks from a few of the already few customers in the shop. I was about to give up on butter when I spotted and packet with the letters spelling out 'beurre' on the wrapping. Don't know what French writing is doing in some Japanese Tesco - excuse me, _Lesco -_ but butter is butter so who am I to complain? I snatch up two packets of the same brand along with some cheese slices and head on to find what's left of my list, which is chocolate, sanitary towels, painkillers and tea. Chocolate was pretty simple, as were the sanitary towels believe it or not. They were in the aisle with shampoos and conditioners, which I took some bottles of as Mai's are almost empty. Next is tea.

I wonder if they even sell tea bags in Japan. I bloody well hope they do. I mean, there's nothing wrong with green tea and mushing up tea leaves with one of those little wooden sticks, but that requires effort. In case you didn't realise already, I'm not really an effort perso-

OH MY GOD.

HOLY CRAP.

I am FREAKING out holy smoking _damn,_ they have better than just tea bags.

They have Twynings.

 _Twynings_.

I'm in too much awe to laugh at the anime version of the English brand of tea.

I allow my gaze to wander over the colourful rows of heaven sent boxes, thankful for the English labels alongside the Japanese characters printed on the box.

I can't believe they actually have it.

Lemon zest, summer berries, cranberry and blood orange etcetera etcetera... Chai! Thank the Lord for chai tea.

I grab a few boxes of it, as well as some of their 'Earl Grey', just in case I feel the need for some regular tea instead of cinnamon - though its more for any guests should someone visit. I'd sell my soul to the supernatural fandom before I let someone touch my chai tea.

All that's left is some painkillers - and now that I think about it, I should probably grab some sugar too, considering how much I put in my tea...

I quickly ask some lady where the sugar and the painkillers can be found, thank her, then take a bag of sugar and make my way towards the medicine aisle. There doesn't seem to be any ibuprofen from what I can see but there are several packs of what appears to say 'asupirin', so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that says aspirin. I take two packets and finally head towards the tills.

The shop isn't very busy at all, and those that actually are here aren't buying much judging from the fact they're carrying baskets as opposed to wheeling around a trolley like me.

It's really quite embarrassing being the only one lugging around a giant metal mesh on wheels in the entire building.

I approach the till and start to unload my trolley onto a conveyor belt, glancing at the woman at the till. Her name tag says ' _木村_ ' but I have no clue how to pronounce that, damned kanji, so I'm just gonna call her Betty. She has long, light brown hair, so straight I'm pretty sure I could cut myself on it and it's obviously been dyed, but not for a while as the black roots are a good 3cm long. I'd say she's in her early to mid 20's and definitely single, as there's no sign of a ring and an astounding amount of make up is plastering her face, alongside the permanent pout on her red lips in an attempt to attract attention from the opposite sex, plus the fact she keeps glancing at the young male cashier a few rows down and then ogled a rather attractive customer that just walked past.

I shake my head and drag my trolley around the cashier, now finished unloading its contents and start opening some plastic bags. 'Betty' turns to look at me and narrows her eyes suspiciously whilst scanning the items on the machine.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She remarks, rather snidely I might add.

"I took the day off. Not feeling well."

"You look fine to me." She mutters as she glances at her bright red nails.

Oh I do not like this snarky bitch.

I grit my teeth and ignore her, packing a bag with some items before shoving it into the trolley and snatching a new one. I'd almost finished filling it with food until Betty's thick voice slices through the air.

"Oh sorry darl'n I'm afraid I can't sell this to you." She holds up the packet of aspirin and shakes it, the contents rattling inside - a bit like the annoyance piling up inside me right now.

"And why not?" I ask, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Well, what with your skipping school - a very bad habit you know," she states whilst shaking her head, "I do not feel inclined to sell you any medicine that you could, ah, misuse."

Is this woman thick?

Don't answer that. Even a bloody fish would know the answer is yes.

"Oh for gods sake!" I cry, a few heads turning my way in alarm but I ignore them. "Do you know anything? How could I possibly 'misuse' two packets of aspirin? And don't say suicide, because why on earth would I buy all of this food which will last for at least a week, if I'm planning to kill myself today?"

The woman looked quite startled at my outburst, her eyes widening before frowning again. "Well, I'm afraid I simply don't trust people like you with drugs that you can use for recreational purposes."

"Oh for crying out loud, aspirin is a non-narcotic!"

She blinks at me and deepens her frown.

What a flipping _idiot_.

"You can't get high from using it!" I spit, really feeling quite angry right now. Damn it I can feel my cramps coming on too.

Her lips form a thin line and her stare hardens. "I'd keep your voice down unless you want to be thrown out of the establishment."

Did this empty headed bimbo just threaten me?

I could practically see my fist colliding with that wall of make up caking her face and smashing it to pieces, cracking that smirk off her features. I open my mouth, ready to relay my opinion on what a dumb cow she is, when I feel a large hand grip my shoulder.

"Is everything alright here?"

The dumb cow in question glances at the owner of the voice and her face instantly brightens, a wide smile and a deep blush materialising.

I turn my head around and up slowly, but I already know what I'm going to see.

"Mai, have you finished paying for everything yet? I'm sure you'll want to take your aspirin before your menstrual cramps start up again." I cringe as he puts extra emphasis on the words 'menstrual cramps' and the woman at the till just giggles hysterically.

"Oh yes I was just putting those through, sorry for the wait!" She sends him one of her delighted smiles again and once I've paid, she hands him and piece of paper, batting her eyelids furiously.

"You can call me anytime, handsome," she says coyly and winks.

 _Winks_.

I shoot her a hateful glare before scurrying towards the exit. After I'd tucked the trolley in with the rest of its kin and balanced my shopping bags on my arms, I whip around to face him.

"Why are you here, Naru?"

* * *

 **Haha sorry to any guys if this is a bit of an awkward topic - it just came to me and I thought it would be funny XD Out of interest, could you review whether or not you're a guy or a girl - even if you're a guest. I'm just curious as to how many of each gender actually read fanfiction from ghost hunt or even just my story. I'm gonna do a little count up thing - I'll include myself of course (I'm a girl in case there are a few people that didn't realise lol) and then post the ratio of girls to boys in some later chapter. Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Naru the prick

**Hey guys I made an account on Wattpad! I really love the way commenting works on it as well - how you can comment on a specific phrase someone uses instead of just the entire chapter in general - it's so cool!**

 **My username is the same ( callmequackerz) and I've uploaded this story onto it so any reads or votes or even follows would be greatly appreciated :) I should also tell you, that since I write all my fics on my phone, it's actually so much easier to upload them to Wattpad so all updates will be done on there first.**

 **I've also started to write my own original story called 'Phobia' - mystery/supernatural/horror and there is humour and will be romance but there's only one chapter up so far so any views or votes again, would be greatly appreciated!**

 **I think this'll be the last of filler 1 and then next chapter I'll start case 2 :) Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own ghost hunt :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 12 - Filler 1_

...

 ** _Still Wednesday Afternoon_**

...

"I could ask you the same thing."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at his deliberate avoidance of the question and I start to walk away, in the direction of Mai's apartment, Naru following closely with a completely straight face.

"You're being deliberately obtuse." I grumble at him, picking up the pace slightly.

"I could say the same about you."

I let out another huff in annoyance and stop abruptly, causing the bags on my arms to swing. I set them down on the ground carefully then lean on a nearby wall, folding my arms. "Why are you following me?"

He stares at me blankly for a few seconds before bending down, scooping up the collection of plastic bags and walks away.

Walks away.

With my shopping.

I stand there, gobsmacked for a few moments before scurrying after him. "Woah, wait, hey!" He continues walking without looking back at me, so I speed up, struggling to match his long strides and fast pace. I manage to grab his arm, where he turns to face me with raised eyebrows. "That's my shopping!"

He rolls his eyes and continues walking. "Yes, I can see that for myself, Mai."

"Then stop making off with it and give it back!"

He sighs again but keeps his tone neutral. "It is common courtesy to show gratitude when someone helps you carry carry objects to your place of rest, instead of hurling accusations that they are stealing your belongings."

I pause momentarily.

Naru.

Helping.

Naru helping. Me.

"Why?"

"Stop asking stupid questions. People will start to think you're an idiot."

I was about to reply with some sarcastic comment when I realised what he'd implied. "Wait, that means you think I'm not an idiot!"

"No, I know you're an idiot. But I can't have people thinking I have an idiot for an assistant can I? That would ruin my reputation."

Prick.

I ignore him for the rest of the way there until we arrive, where he gestures for me to open the door to Mai's apartment complex for him, which I do begrudgingly and take him to Mai's front door.

I stand there waiting for him to put the bags down and leave, like I expect him to do, but he just stays in the same spot, motionless for a few seconds before releasing an irritated noise.

"Keys, Mai."

Oh. Right.

I pat my pockets until I find the one with the keys and open the door, stepping inside and turning around to reach for the bags, this time expecting him to pass them to me, before leaving.

Wrong.

Instead, he barges past me and into the living room, placing the myriad of plastic onto the wooden coffee table opposite the cream sofa before sitting down and looking up at me.

I blink.

Uh, wow. Ok then. Just, make yourself at home. Not like this is anyone else's house or anything.

Should probably thank him though, he did just carry all my shopping for me - and I didn't exactly have a light shop.

Suck it up Bex. Just thank the man. He was probably trying to be nice.

"Thank you. For bringing the shoppi-"

"I'll have a tea."

...I think I spoke too soon.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you stupid _and_ deaf? I said I'd have a tea. One normally offers their guests beverages as a form of politeness, or did you never learn manners?"

What. A. Dick.

"Who said you were a guest here? I never invited you into my house," I retorted, feeling more annoyance forming in my stomach. "You and your narcissistic ass just waltzed in here like you own the flipping place and plonked yourselves down on my bloody sofa! Why should I make you anything?"

Naru didn't even flinch. "Is this how you show gratitude to everyone that helps you carry your very, _heavy_ shopping from the supermarket, up a long, steep flight of stairs and into your apartment?"

I groan and plant my face in my hands.

You just can't win an argument with this guy can you?

"Fine!" I wave my arms around in exasperation, glaring at him when he sends a smirk my way and lug the shopping from the table and into the kitchen.

Mai's kitchen is really quite small, compared to the kitchen in my house anyway.

There's no door connecting the kitchen to the lounge, so I can tell that Naru is doing bugger all to help me now due to the lack of noise coming from his direction. Sighing, I dump all of the bags onto the counter to my left. If I remember correctly from this morning, Mai should have an electric kettle somewhere around here... Ah! Low and behold, a silver and black electric kettle. I plug in the holder to the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen to the shopping bags and fill up the kettle until it's about two thirds full and place it on the cradle, turning it on.

A low, humming sound emanates from the machine, indicating that Mai either never used it, or somehow managed not to destroy it through her unbelievable clumsiness. Satisfied, I begin to unload the shopping.

Colourful boxes of tea go next to the kettle; large, white bag of sugar in the cupboard above; various bars of chocolate and biscuits, into the draw next to the fridge; cartons of milk and sticks of butter, into the fridge; mince, ham/chicken, into the fridge, massive bag of fusilli pasta, into the-

"Why didn't you get any rice?"

" _Jesus_ -" I swear my head touched the ceiling as I jumped and swivelled round to find Naru leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. And I really really hope Naru didn't notice the fact that I almost cussed in English. "God, you have got to stop making me jump like that!"

His eyes narrowed but he didn't mention my mistake. "Why no rice?" He had a hint of curiosity lacing his voice. "You bought an extremely large bag of pasta but you don't seem to own any rice."

I frown. Rice? What has that got to do with anything? "Uh, number one, that is none of your business," I say, holding up my forefinger on my left hand and tapping it with my right. "Number two, I prefer pasta and number three, I don't actually know how to cook rice so..."

He raised one eyebrow and took his weight off of the doorframe, transferring it into the counter with his hand. "You live by yourself, born and raised in Japan, but not only can you not _cook_ rice, you don't even _like_ it?"

Oh yeah.

Japan. Rice. Kind of their thing.

Hey wait-

"Um excuse me?" I remark, placing a hand on my hip and lifting both of my brows. "Are you _trying_ to sound like a racist? Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I have to like or be able to cook rice."

His mouth formed a small 'o' shape before closing a set into a thin line. I grin.

Gotcha.

"Oh so not only are you an insulting, arrogant narcissist, but a racist too! Really, I am shocked. Did you never learn manners?" I shake my head in mock disappointment, tutting.

He scowls at me and starts to say something but is abruptly cut off by the sound of a sharp whistle.

Apparently, you can buy electric whistling kettles. Huh. Who knew?

Naru stares at me for a while longer before storming back to the living room as I grab two mugs from Mai's cup assortment in a cupboard below where I had put the shopping bags. One was white and the other was a hot pink.

Both had a Hello Kitty design printed on the surface.

Breathe, Rebecca, breathe.

Don't smash the disgustingly childish, inane, moronic mugs onto the nice, black, clean surface.

Or Naru's head.

Mental note to buy new mugs and check any other cutlery to see if they need replacing as well.

I place one chai teabag into the hot pink mug with two large Hello Kitty faces either side and an earl grey one into the white mug with a recurring pattern of Hello Kitty faces and pink writing along the handle spelling 'Heyyo Katty!'. I roll my eyes at the absurd variant of the popular children's brand name and pour the boiling hot water from the kettle and into each mug, leaving space to pour milk. I put two *cough* heaped *cough* teaspoons of sugar into my mug and swirl it around for a minute or so before removing each teabag with a spoon and sloshing some milk into each cup. Before I leave, I quickly grab a Lesco Zone chocolate bar, similar to a Kit-Kat and then head on to the lounge, where Naru is sat cross-legged, hands on his knee and looking up at me blankly.

Kinda reminds me of Daniel, from my old school.

Daniel's gay.

I can feel my mouth stretching along my face as I start to giggle but I close it in an attempt to hide my laughter, carefully placing Naru's mug opposite him on the coffee table before I spill it. As I open my chocolate bar and dip it into my tea, I catch Naru's disapproving look through the handle of his 'Heyyo Katty!' mug.

Oh my god I'm going to pee myself.

"I'm gonna go take some aspirin now, two secs," I squeak, leaving my chocolate in my tea - it's fine I like it when chocolate melts in there, tastes yummy - and rush off to the kitchen as a bubble of laughter escapes my throat. That image of Naru's narrowed eyes through a mug handle inscribed with the words 'Heyyo Katty!' in bright pink is just burned into my brain.

I gulp down two of the aspirins, almost choking on one because I was laughing so hard and then left the kitchen, looked at Naru and froze.

At his lips, was a hot pink mug.

The mug which funnily enough, had _my_ tea in it.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Woah, _woah_." I stutter, waving my hands in the air in a frenzy as I walk towards him and reach for the cup. He frowns and pulls it away from my outstretched arms, a mouth less, white cat face staring at me mockingly. "That is _my_ tea! Drink your own, asshole!"

He ignores my insult and turns away. "This one tastes better. Go make another one if you're dissatisfied with the bland cup you tried to poison me with."

"You are such a child!"

"Says the girl who owns 'Heyyo Katty!' merchandise."

I couldn't hold it in.

The laughter just rolled from my throat and sputtered out of my mouth and nose in various snorting and high pitched noises. My breath came in quick gasps between my unstoppable giggles and I could feel tears dancing in the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over as I clutched at my ribs, which were poking painfully at my sides.

To think that I would hear the words 'Heyyo Katty' leave the great Oliver Davis's lips is just... Well to be frank it's just unthinkable.

"Oh... God..." I wheeze as I finally start to regain composure. "I think... I need... To sit... Down..." I walk around to the other side of the woollen couch and plop myself down beside Naru.

"Calm yourself," he says, and I detect a hint of a smile upon his face, but if there was one, it was quickly concealed when he took another sip of my tea. "Wouldn't want people to believe you're a bumbling idiot now, would we?"

I grin.

"Narcissistic prick."


	13. Chapter 13 - Sucker for sandwiches

_Chapter 13 - Filler_ __ _1_

 ** _Later on Wednesday_**

...

So I would like to introduce you my new friend, Billy McScmilly, Bill for short. He just so happens to be the lovely clock that I've been staring at for the past one hundred and thirty seven minutes - pardon me, one hundred and thirty _eight_ minutes - as I've sorta been lounging around on this really, really comfortable couch since Naru left one hundred and thirty nine minutes ago.

So yeah, meet Bill. He's fab.

No, no I'm not some crazy, demented psychopath with nothing better to do than stare at a clock all day. It's just that I couldn't be bothered to actually move my fat butt of this really nice warm spot I've made and...

Well, and I guess I have nothing better to do that stare at a clock.

I did try to fall asleep, honestly, but considering it's the middle of the day and all, that proved to be quite difficult. I find it hard enough to fall asleep at night to be honest; I usually end up dozing off sometime after midnight and sleep all through the morning. Yeah, if you catch me awake in the morning I may just rip your teeth out. Fair warning.

Oh and there's that pain again, starting to gnaw it's way into my stomach, like my hamster used to chew it's way through my super cute and fluffy jumpers. It's then that I think to myself that I really should get up now and take some aspirin.

Groaning, I drag myself off the comfy, soft, warm, woollen couch and stagger towards the kitchen, after grabbing the two empty 'Heyyo Katty!' mugs from the coffee table by the sofa.

It's not like I expected Naru to take his mug to the sink and wash it up or anything, but it still would've been polite to at least offer or something, instead of saying that he 'had work to do' then buggering off one hundred and forty two minutes ago. I mean, that's what a normal person would do, instead just _leaving_ it there on the coffee table where it left a round stain of sticky liquid because he _didn't put it on a coaster._

Oh God I'm starting to sound like my Mum.

I dump the two mugs into the sink before swallowing a few pills of aspirin and then I lean on the counter, sighing. Just as my belly lets out a mahoosive rumbling noise.

Well crap. Guess who forgot to make lunch?

I sigh. I can not be assed to make myself a sandwich or cook anything right now, even though I'm kinda hungry for a sandwich. God I'm such a lazy bum.

With that thought, I grab the keys and purse containing the leftover cash from my shopping trip earlier and leave the apartment in search for a small cafe or someplace where I can grab a bite to eat.

You know those times when you're hungry, but you only feel like eating certain things? Or you know, that could just be me... Meh, well anyway, this is one of those times. I am practically starving to death but I only feel like eating a sandwich. With tuna mayonnaise. And cress.

Except of course, they probably don't even bloody well sell sandwiches in Japan, do they? It's probably all 'sushi' and 'ramen' and cakes and stuff. Barely ever seen an anime character eat a sandwich. Not that I should be basing Japanese people on anime characters... I mean, it's not like I'm in an anime or anything, is it?

See what I mean? Just passed a bloomin' ramen shop and I'm still not even one hundred percent sure what ramen is. Maybe instead of just wandering around aimlessly searching for a cafe that sells sandwiches, I should just ask someone. It's the only way I'm probably gonna get anywhere without getting too lost, though I have a feeling I already am. I quickly turn around to look behind me and whadd'ya know, my apartment's not anywhere to be seen.

Yup. Lost.

"Are you alright dear?" I turn around to face a rather sweet looking lady with long, black hair adorned with a few silvery strands. Late thirties, I'd say. She sends a bright smile my way. "You look a little lost dear, do you need any help?"

Well, I guess that solves the problem. I should swivel around and look confused and lost more often if it means people will ask _me_ if I need help, instead of me asking _them_ for help. I'm such an awkward conversationist.

"Yes actually, thank you," I smile politely and do that little bow thingy that Japanese people do. I'm not even sure if I should've done it then but hey, I don't really care if I look like an idiot, as long as I don't come off as some rude, lost teenager. "Do you happen to know if there are any, uh, cafes around here that sell sandwiches? I was just looking around but I only saw ramen shops..."

"Sandwiches?" The woman gives me a knowing look and continues smiling. "Actually, there is this dainty little place that sells lovely cakes and pastries, I'm sure that they sell sandwiches as well. But," Her smile fades and she winces slightly, making that face people have when they're about to apologise. "I'm afraid it's about another fifteen minutes walk from here... Is that okay?"

I blink.

"Uh, yeah that is totally fine."

No, it's not fine. Walk for another fifteen minutes or die of starvation. Hmm.

Starvation. Definitely.

"Wonderful!" She says clapping her hands together. Not that I know what is so wonderful about walking fifteen minutes down the road.

"Now just follow me dear, I'll show you how to get there."

So I spent the next fifteen minutes with this, actually, really sweet lady and had a nice, normal chat. I haven't felt this normal in a while. Normally my conversations are along the lines of "Naru you're such an ass," or "So, Gene, about alternate universes..." and suchlike. A conversation about the weather and the flowers this woman grows in her garden and my terrible cooking is much appreciated.

She eventually stops and exclaims "This is it!"

I glance at the cozy looking building with brick walls and two large glass windows to either side of a glossy white door. There're a few round, white tables and chairs outside and a heap of brightly coloured flowers along the bottom of the building and placed in the middle of each table. Above the white door hangs a wooden sign tinted pale blue with the words ' _Nymph Pastries & Snacks'_ painted on in cursive writing.

The ambience is so relaxed, I can't help but be drawn to it and allow my gaze to glide along the peaceful colours surrounding my vision.

"Quaint, isn't it?" The woman says, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips as she stares at a table close by, an arrangement of marshmallow pink gerberas, baby blue wisteria and milky daisies embellishing the centre.

She turns to face me again and smiles gently. "You seem like a lovely girl."

If you looked at my face right now, I think I'd be blushing. I don't do compliments very well, never did and probably never will, especially when it comes to my personality or talents. When people say anything about looks, I just tend to shrug or ignore them - I totally know they're lying.

"Here," she says whilst handing me a slip of paper. I turn it over to find a long number scribbled down, along with what looks like an address and a name. "This is my home phone number and my address, should you find that you need help again."

I blink.

"Um, thank you very much Miss, but-"

"Sonja,"

I frown. "Sorry?"

She gives out a warm laugh before repeating herself. "Sonja, that's my name. Son-ya."

I raise my eyebrows at Sonja. "That's a German name."

She laughs again. _"Eine deutsche Name für eine deutsche Dame!"_

Okay, that was pretty good and totally deserves that hearty laugh escaping from my mouth.

"And yours?"

The corner of my lips twitch into what I hope looks like a smile, and not a grimace. "Mai. Mai Taniyama."

"Lovely name for a lovely girl." Sonja states and then gestures to the left of the café. "My house is two doors down from here, so feel free to stop by anytime. And," her ceaseless smile morphs into a cheeky grin, "I happen to have a son around the same age as you, I'm sure you'd love to get to know him."

I start to snicker as she flings a mischievous wink my way whilst walking away. "Hope you find what you want dear, and I'm sure you'll love the place! My son certainly does, and he has great taste in everything!"

I grin as she turns around, not quite catching what she mutters after the previous comment, but I presume it was something along the lines of "including women".

I push open the door and a light ringing floats through the room as the wooden frame collides with the silver bell hanging above.

The café isn't full, but it certainly isn't empty. I spot a few couples sitting around with various cakes and pies and a family with a young girl and an older boy, both engorging themselves with a rather delicious looking chocolate cake.

There's no queue, so I just walk straight to the counter to face a man in his twenties with blonde hair, definitely dyed, and dressed in a blue striped apron.

"Welcome to Nymph's! Anything I can do for you pet?"

I was about about to ask if they served sandwiches, when I suddenly heard the most beautiful sound.

A piano.

Okay, so it wasn't the most beautiful, as it was just a young kid flapping around on it, but you should know that I haven't played a single note in days. _Days_.

Yes, okay, that makes me sound like some sad person with nothing better to do with my life but play the piano, but hey, when you love something, you miss it. I'd practise for seven hours straight in some cases, simply because I enjoyed it.

So here I am, having not touched a single key for days, and right there, is a sleek, glossy, black grand piano just standing in the corner of this cozy little café, waiting to be played.

"Excuse me," I mutter to the man and make my way towards the piano, where the boy previously tinkering about is being ushered off by a middle aged woman, presumably his mother.

I lower myself down onto the piano stool and stare at the keys for a few moments.

My hands - my _real_ hands - are very small for my height and age; I could barely reach an octave - that's eight notes above or below the original note for you non musical peeps out there.

Oh God, what if Mai's hands are bigger? I never thought to check! Am I still able to play? I'm not sure if I want to know...

Gingerly, I place my hands on the keys.

Damn. They're a little bigger.

I play a few different scales and arpeggios to try it out. They come out in a messy, tangled noise at first but getting the hang of playing with larger hands isn't actually that difficult. A few minutes later, once I've totally mastered the use of Mai's hands, I start to play one of the few songs I can actually play by memory. Of course, composed by Chopin.

If you fucking pronounced that as 'chop-inn', get the fuck out.

It's 'shopan'. Show. Pan.

Okay, if you want to get to know me, you have to understand that Frédéric Chopin is my babe.

He is all I need to de-stress and let it all out, much to my mums annoyance. I often practise the same songs, or even just the same part of a song over and over again just to get it absolutely perfect, and along she comes, sauntering down the stairs shouting, "For _God's_ sake Rebecca Danielle Quackenbush, can't you at least play something that people know? No one sane has heard of 'Chopin' except your music teacher and your grandmother; just this once, play some Ed Sheeran for me? Or even that One Direction song, what was it... Little things? Pleeaase bumblebees?"

Or I guess, that's what she used to do.

Huh.

I'm never going to go back home, am I?

As I hit the final note in a flourish of improvised canon C sharp arpeggios, a round of applause breaks. I whip around in surprise, facing a crowd of grinning faces - waay more faces than were originally in the shop. Crap, did people enter the shop whilst I was playing?

"Are you alright pet?" The man from the counter asks, who has now joined with the many, maany people gathered behind me.

I look at him, vaguely confused until I feel a wet drop of water fall into the back of my hand, where it's lying in my lap.

I blink and more water droplets fall.

I'm crying.

In front of this entire crowd of strangers.

Perfect.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry," I mumble and I hurriedly leave the shop, not before hearing the little girl who was enjoying her chocolate cake from earlier practically screaming, "Mummy! Mummy! Did you see her hands mummy? Did you? Did you? I didn't! They were too fast! Waaay fast! Faster than Daddy's motorbike!"

As I shut the door behind me, I wipe my eyes with my knuckles and start to walk away.

"Valse."

" _Jesus_ -"

"Opus sixty-four number two in C sharp minor. Composed by Frédéric François Chopin in eighteen forty-seven, dedicated to a French Socialite, Madame Charlotte de Rothschild."

"For Christ's sake Naru!" I wave my arms around in irritation. "You can't keep creeping up on me like that! "It's creepy! I thought you said you had work to do! Are you stalking me?"

"No." Came his blunt reply.

"Well then what _are_ you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I swear to God-"

"Stop blaspheming Mai, it's not becoming of a young lady."

"Naru-"

"What did I just say about blasphemy?"

"Oh for-"

"You played beautifully."

"Can you ju-"

I stop mid sentence and my mouth just sort of hangs agape for a moment as my eyes narrow and my eyelids shut and open several times.

Before I can even stutter a single 'um' or 'err', he's started walking away as stoically as ever.

"Hurry up Mai, we have a client. If you're late, that will reflect badly on my professionalism."

I follow wordlessly, and this time, I am positive that I have a full blown blush coating my face.

Aw crap. I forgot to get a sandwich.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lateness... Soo busy with mocks coming up and I have my grade 5 music theory coming up** **on the 3rd of November** **\- wish me luck!**

 **There's an extra bit to this chapter on my Wattpad account - same username so go check it out if you want to know what happens :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Ghoul House

_Chapter 14 - Case 2 Begins_

* * *

 ** _Saturday morning_**

 ** _3 days later_**

 ** _..._**

Three hours.

Three hours I've stared out of a car window watching trees move.

Three hours I've been tunelessly humming to myself.

Three hours I've had Lin glaring at me occasionally indicating that I shut up.

Three hours I've had to endure the intolerable silence of Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo in a car journey to God knows where.

And we're _still_ not there.

Just put me out of my misery.

I didn't even get the chance to bring a book to read on the journey. Though to be fair, Mai didn't seem to have any books, and not to mention that if she did, they would also be in Japanese. With lots of kanji.

But hey, at least it would've given me something to do. Even a _dictionary_ would've been better than _nothing_.

But _noo_. All I got was a phone call at 6am on a Saturday morning with a gruff voice down the line saying "Be at the office in half an hour or you're fired."

Dick.

"Keep humming and I'll fire you."

Dick.

I start shooting daggers at the back of Naru's head, wishing that those daggers weren't metaphorical.

Deliberately, I increase the volume of my humming and lean closer to the back of his seat so that my face is centimetres away from his black hair, just in case he couldn't quite hear me.

"Mai, don't push me."

I feigned nonchalance. "I don't know what you're talking about." I start to hum even louder and Lin glances at me with distaste.

"Mai, I am being serious."

"So am I," My mouth stretches into a grin and I reach through the headrest of his seat and prod his head with my forefinger. "Now I pushed you."

"You poked me. There is a distinct difference between pushing and poking."

"Oh I see!" I exclaim nodding my head, not that he could see my bobbing head, as he still refuses to face me or give me the satisfaction of a reaction. "So you don't want me to _push_ you, but I can _poke_ you, oh okay I get it."

I reach through the head rest again and poke the base of his neck several times when he slams his book shut and suddenly whips his head around to face me, his face blank but his jaw clenched.

Me thinks he's mad.

"Mai-"

"We're almost there." Lin's voice cut across Naru's, almost as though to warn him not to say anything further.

Naru lets out a quiet sigh and turns around to read his book again as I lean back, silently cheering that the journey was almost over.

'There', in case you're wondering, is Noriko Morishita's brother's home, you know, the _nice_ woman in the second case of the series? Well apparently it's out in the middle of nowhere and miles away from civilisation.

Turns out that she was the client that Naru was talking about three days ago when he caught me leaving that café - ' _Nymph's snacks and pastries_ ' or something or another.

He had then, of course, proceeded to mock me with his emotionless tone as we were walking to the office. Or more specifically, Lin's van.

I mean, sure I _started_ the conversation but I wasn't gonna walk in _silence_. I just asked him why the hell he was at that same flipping café that I was because it seemed very stalkeresque you know, nothing that really justified his contemptuous manner.

He had then replied that he liked the sandwiches there and he usually goes there for his lunch breaks. He also said that he's not a stalker and told me not to flatter myself, because why would anyone want to stalk someone as obnoxious as me?

I ignored the insult, me being the good-natured cool-headed person that I am, and went all 'oh my God same' on him, because I couldn't find anywhere that sold sandwiches.

He frowned at me and told me that there was a convenience store less than five minutes walk from where I live. I had looked at with my 'uh, so?' face and replied with "Uh, so?"

He then stopped walking, looked at me blankly and said "Idiot."

He called me an idiot.

An _idiot_.

Now, as far as I can recall, I have never been called an idiot before. _Ever_.

Well, not with someone _meaning_ it. Besides, usually I'm called much more... crude names, to which I usually retaliate with language just as crude.

Probably why I've never had a boyfriend.

Haha, oh the humour.

So I don't know why, maybe it was just hormones, but some rude little cow calling me an idiot out of the blue just made me want to punch them.

I didn't punch him in the end, although I still might have overreacted a teensy-weensy ickle bit.

Yeah, may or may not have told him to stick it where the sun don't shine.

He wasn't very impressed by that I can tell you, but he made some sort of really quiet gurgling-grunt noise as he looked at me disapprovingly which was definitely amusing.

He later told me in the office that I could have just bought a sandwich from the convenience store, which I totally knew, _totally_...

That was after his appointment with Noriko, and I state _HIS_ appointment because after she introduced herself to me, he took her into his office and refused to let me come in, asking me to make him tea.

Well, more like demanding I make tea or he'd fire me.

I'm surprised that he hasn't fired me already, or why he even hired me in the beginning, considering the amount of rude things I've said.

He totally deserved them though.

I jerk at the impact of car doors colliding with metal when I realise that we've already arrived.

The fact that Naru ignores me whilst walking towards the house and doesn't make a snarky comment about me being stupid and to get out of the vehicle shows that he might still be slightly pissed at me.

Slightly.

Grumbling, I get out of the van and slam the door, albeit possibly a little too hard judging for the dirty glare Lin just sent me from his position by the boot.

I slowly make my way towards the front door, Naru now talking with Noriko.

The 'house' is more like a mansion; seriously, just how rich are these people?

It doesn't look to be more than two storeys high, but you must be able to fit at least six of Mai's flats inside.

No really, I'm not kidding.

I'm quite liking the trapezoidal lattice windows alongside the right side of the house though, modern yet with an oriental touch. Now _this_ is the sort of fancy house I'd want in the future.

Just without the ghosts of lonely children and a murderous woman inhabiting it.

I stand on the porch with Naru and send Noriko a friendly smile as a greeting whilst vaguely wondering why we're actually doing this certain case so early.

From my memory, this case didn't come up in the anime until a few months after the original one, yet here we are merely four days after completing the previous.

I'll add a mental note to tell Gene and ask for his thoughts later.

"Thank you so much for coming, I really appreciate it Mr Shibuya." I turn my head to see Naru walking inside the house and Noriko bowing.

"Don't worry about it." He turns away and refuses to look at me as Noriko turns to thank me as well. I wave her away and scowl at him before taking a step towards the doorway.

 _I don't want to go in there._

I blink a few times and frown as my stomach starts to churn at the thought of walking inside the house.

Apparently, my mind has a mind of its own and likes to think its thoughts at me.

If that makes sense.

"Mai, you're allowed to come in." Noriko tells me with a smile, a hint of humour laced in her voice.

I force a smile. "Haha, yeah sorry I was just uh, lost in thought." I see Naru narrow his eyes minutely at my words so I direct my 'smile' to him.

I pin the nauseating feeling in my stomach down to travel sickness.

I mean, I do get quite carsick and I have been in a moving vehicle for over three hours - though I get even more severely sea sick. I was even worse when I was a kid; my family couldn't drive for more than two hours with me throwing up in the back seat. Eesh.

However, the second I step onto the threshold I instantly regret that decision.

An intense wailing assaults my eardrums, pounding at the walls in my head as a negative feeling strikes through me. I instinctively clutch at my chest as something akin to anguish or despair clenches inside my ribcage.

My hairs stand on end all over every square inch of my skin, the emotion so potent I feel vomit crawl up my throat, as though my body is trying to dispose of unwelcome feelings like it can with a piece of bad food or toxins.

"Mai?" Breathing heavily, I look up to face Naru, whose piercing eyes gaze into my own. "You've gone extremely pale. What's wrong."

"It's nothing I'm fi-..." I trail off as my eyes wander to the corridor behind Naru.

Or more specifically, the cluster of weeping children blindly stumbling around the halls behind Naru. At least, as well as any floating thing can stumble.

The hammering in my head escalates and I bring my hands up to my temples, groaning at the sudden spike in pain. I feel Naru's hand touch my shoulder, gently squeezing, but I cry out as the grip suddenly tightens painfully.

I reach to pry the hand off and glare at him, only to find the gaunt face of a young girl with hollow eyes glowering down at me, a long black strand of hair falling in front of her face.

Her grasp hardens to the point I feel like my bone could snap any moment, the nausea in my stomach and drumming in my head inflating along with her strengthening hold.

Somehow during this time, I ended up lying on the floor.

Naru's face appears in my blurry vision and I'm vaguely aware of his lips moving, but I can't hear anything over the desperate cries in my head.

The ghost-girl's grip disappears, but the skin where her hand had been placed throbs excruciatingly. She stares at me from behind Naru's shoulder, a single tear rolling down her haggard features as black consumes my sight.

* * *

 ** _?_**

 ** _..._**

I sit up abruptly, breathing heavily and clutching my head and stomach, when I realise that I'm no longer in pain.

 _I don't understand, I don't get it what the bloody hell is happening I don't-_

"Bex?" I jump at the voice and jerk my head towards the owner.

Gene.

Of course.

"What happened, are you ok?"

" _How that hell am I supposed to know?_ " I snap at him, English spilling from my mouth in my release of emotion.

" _All I did was walk through the fucking door, and next thing you know a shitload of crazy shit happens and I don't know what the fuck it even was because that wasn't supposed to fucking happen and it fucking hurt like shit and I don't know what to-"_

I'm stopped by Gene crouching down on the floor in front of me and hugging me tightly.

My arms don't seem to want to hug him back whilst my brain processes the embrace as my limbs hang immobile by my sides.

" _Bex, you..._ " He switches to English, I guess for my benefit. " _You say fuck and shit a lot."_

I snort, but it sounds more like a gurgled yelp.

Tears are running freshly down my face and I'm shaking all over.

Ah. No wonder he hugged me.

 _"I can't believe you just said fuck and shit. Aren't you the good brother?"_

I can't see his face, but I am one hundred and ten percent sure that he is smirking like crap right now.

" _Didn't your sources tell you that I'm the mischievous and fun brother?"_ I let out a giggle.

" _I'm serious, he thinks he's so refined that he's never sworn once in his life. Well,_ " he hesitates momentarily. " _Except from the time he experienced my death, I suppose."_

We stop talking for a few seconds before I speak.

" _Can't believe I'm crying in front of you, again."_ I laugh meekly and reach up to wipe my face as he pulls back, his palms lingering on my shoulders.

 _"I hate crying, and now suddenly, I'm bursting into tears in front the same person within the space of a week. How does that work?_ "

I'm still sobbing somewhat, so I'm unsure as to whether that came out as incoherent babble or not.

Gene just laughs and smiles sadly. " _I don't know."_

My snivelling slowly dies down as we both sit in an oddly comfortable silence and I start to compose myself, though I still have that weird feeling in my stomach that's telling me to freak the fudge out.

Gene seems to sense that I've relaxed as he leans back a grins at me. " _So, whilst I've been looking for a way to get you home, I've been doing some experimenting, and I found out that I can do some pretty cool stuff - way cooler than some others."_

I wipe at a few stray tears and send him a grin of my own, grateful for the change in topic. _"I gather that by 'others' do you mean other dead peeps'? What could be cooler than floating around all day practically invisible and playing pranks?"_

He groans and rolls his eyes, hitting his palm on his forehead. " _Actually_ ," he says, smirking at me, " _I found out that I can contact Noll via reflective surfaces, which is way cooler than other 'dead peeps'."_

" _Woah what?_ " I sputter. That _definitely_ isn't supposed to happen. " _That's uh, really cool and all, but you couldn't do that from uh, you know..."_

" _Ah_ ," he sighs in resignation. " _But then again, I'm assuming that what happened earlier wasn't really supposed to happen either, was it?"_

I wince at the memory. " _Yeah uh no... What did you say to Naru? When you contacted him that is,"_

" _Oh_ ," he cringes and scratches the back of his sheepishly. " _I was so surprised when it happened I practically bolted straight away..."_

I stare at him, dumbfounded before shaking my head in disapproval at his embarrassed face.

Exhaling, I lean back and stare at the swirling mix or blues and greys overhead but quickly turn to face him as I recall my mental note from earlier.

" _That's not all though,_ " I say, absentmindedly tugging on one of my long strands of hair. " _This entire case has started literally only four days after the last one, but it's not supposed to even be introduced until like, months later."_

The corners of his lips turn downwards as he frowns marginally before shrugging. " _I guess you should ignore what I said last time then. About the butterfly effect that is."_

I furrow my brows, puzzlement displayed on my features. " _Why_?"

His eyebrows shoot up as he gives me an incredulous look. " _Seriously?_ " He moves his head from side to side. " _There's no point in attempting to keep the storyline the same, when just your simple presence seems to change everything."_

" _Oh, I guess that makes sense..._ " I shrug and start staring at the blue hues again. That's one less thing to worry about now.

Gene stands up and places a hand on my shoulder. " _I think it's time for you to wake up now. The others are starting to get worried."_

I tilt my head back and sigh. " _Okay_."

" _And when you get back,_ " a cheeky smile adorns his face. " _I have another cool thing to show you."_

Before I could reply, a wave of blue floods my eyes and pushes me to the ground, which is actually quite comfortable.

 _Bex, get your lazy ass up!_

I moan as Gene's voice penetrates my ears. I don't remember ever being so drowsy in the dream world thingy, whatever the heck that place is called.

" _What the hell Gene, I thought you_ said you were gonna wake me up?" I mumble, struggling to sit up and open my eyes in my sluggishness.

 _Bex_ , He starts speaking to me again. _You might want to shut up now._

" _Woah, and since when are you telling me to shut up?_ " I grumble, a little pissed, mostly due to the tiredness though. " _You're really starting to sound like your brother."_

 _Bex_...

" _What_?" I snap, opening my eyes to glare at him.

Or to glare at an wide-eyed Naru holding a monitor by a desk, his normally vacant mask ripped off leaving pure, unguarded astonishment painting his features.

Oh fuckbuggershitcrapballs.

 _That is one way to express it._ I hear Gene again and I realise that he's speaking into my mind somehow.

 _Shut up Gene! You could have fucking warned me!_ I think, hoping that he hears it.

 _Well, at least you seem to have the hang of it now..._ He replies with. If he were here now I could totally picture him shrugging, with an annoying grin planted on his face.

 _I resent that_.

 _Jesus Gene! You can't seriously hear everything I'm thinking! That's an invasion of privacy!_

 _As much as I would love it to be, that isn't my name Bex, and I think you have bigger problems to worry about._

Oh he's so totally right.

Naru has carefully placed the monitor onto the desk and turned to face me, his face the image of rage.

 _Woah Bex, you really do elicit a lot of emotion from him. I think you'd do him a lot of good._

 _Now is not the FUCKING time Gene!_

I try to get up for the couch that I'd been laying on, but I barely manage to get to a sitting position before two, large arms slam into the wall either side of my face.

Shit.

Naru towers over me, throwing the most seething expression ever known to man.

He locks his furious eyes onto my own terrified ones and leans closer as I gulp.

"You will either divulge whatever information you've been neglecting to share," he says, the tone of his voice frighteningly calm, "or you will find yourself wishing that you were no longer living."

I gulp, my mind frantically combing for any plausible excuse I could say, as I hear Gene hysterical in the back of my mind.

 _Congratulations, you are well and truly fucked._

* * *

 **Ahahaha totally never gonna update again and just leave the story there :)**

 **Lol jk I will but it could take a while - my mock exams are fast approaching (3 weeks fml) and I have my grade 5 music theory exam TOMORROW**

 **Wish me luucck**

 **PS. Sorry for the copious amounts of swearing if you're sensitive to that sort of language...**


	15. Chapter 15 - I'm a Horrific Liar

*** HAPPY NEW YEAR ***

 _Chapter 15 - Case 2_

* * *

 ** _Still Saturday morning_**

 ** _..._**

Imagine that your brain is a library.

It's got a section at the back filled with newspapers of events of your life; aisles of fictional novels that you imagine your life to be like; a kiddie section with picture books of what you dream of doing in the future; shelves of files on every single word, sentence and phrase you've ever heard, said or thought of using in the order of how much you use them and who you use them with; and documents on all your skills and talents, from playing the piano to being able to stuff 12 Jaffa Cakes in your mouth.

And don't forget the wonderful librarian, your skinnier, curvier, taller, smarter, prettier, sexier version of you that you imagine yourself to be, who has spent their lifetime living in this library and knows precisely where everything is stored and how to handle every situation with their deftness and capability.

Oh wait.

At least, you'd _THINK_ that they'd be capable and know how to handle situations, even under pressure after living there for sixteen fucking years and when you think "Oh shit I really need believable lie right now Mrs. Subconscious, could you find one for me please?" you'd think that they'll go "Sure thing Bex! Oh would you look at that, section 3879 row 684 number 952 from the left - that lie you told Bethany Walker in the year 2012 ought to do it with a few tweaks to the phrasing with the help of this guide from aisle 224k - et voila!" and not "OH SHIT YOU NEED A LIE? FUCK THIS I QUIT SEE YA BITCH" and promptly set fire to the entire library where it explodes and leaves you totally defenceless against narcissistic bastards that invade your personal space and could potentially kill you with their mind.

Yeah.

Don't commit arson kids.

"My patience is wearing extremely thin."

I internally cringe at Naru's intimidating tone and try look at anything except him, but that's proving to be a little difficult considering how close he is.

"Uh..." I mumble, words deciding not to form at my lips due to the total and utter destruction of my brain-library.

 _Gene!_ I think, desperately hoping he's still there. _A little help would be much appreciated!_

I hear a snicker in my head. _I don't know, you guys seem to be pretty cosy..._

 _Gene!_

 _Yeah nah I'm gonna pass - have fuuuun!_

 _GENE!_

I feel him leave my head in an instant.

I didn't realise before, but when he was there, it was like there was a thin layer of candy floss when he talked. Or, thought.

And yes, I do mean candy floss, not some other fluffy thing. I don't care if you think it's weird, but I'm telling you it was candy floss - almost as though his presence in my mind was sugary sweet and... pink.

And of course now I've lost my brain-library, the absence of my candy floss pal really hits me hard.

Damn shit just gets weirder by the second.

"Mai..." Naru's voice sounds even more intimidating than before and his hands have formed fists that could quite possibly be shaking with anger as he glares directly into my eyes furiously.

Now, if people could actually read others emotions just by looking into their eyes, and people's eyes could 'glitter with menace', then Naru here would be THE prime example.

So, as Naru's eyes 'glittered menacingly', I did something, for some bizarre reason, that I know I will regret and I bet that God, His mother or even some third person writer would never understand why. I didn't so why should they?

I laughed.

I started to laugh.

 _Fucking_ laugh.

See, if I had a functioning brain-library right now that wasn't burnt to the _fucking_ ground, I wouldn't be laughing in the face of a man who looked like he was going to kill someone or something.

Probably me.

With those 'dark, glittering pools of menace'.

That was when I noticed that some papers on the desk behind him started to move and scatter onto the floor.

As did the pens.

And pencils.

Followed by something else that made a thud as it landed on the floor. Then, the monitors set up started to shake.

Big, heavy monitors.

My immediate thought was _ghost_ but Naru didn't seemed to be bothered by it, and the air was getting denser, not cooler.

 _Crap_.

"Okay, Naru, you might want to calm down and then we can-"

The pressure in the air increased and I winced slightly. Okay, he might be a little mad.

I hear a sharp " _Noll!_ " to my left as Lin practically drops a monitor to rush over and grab Naru, pulling him away from me.

" _Let go of me Lin!_ " Naru snaps at him in English, twisting viciously to attempt to snatch his arm from the older man's hold. " _She knows something! She knows something!_ "

In this sort of situation, I should probably be a bit more worried and tense, but I'm a little too busy virtually pissing myself over Naru's American accent.

Okay, so laughing hysterically whilst clutching my stomach with tears forming in my eyes may not be helping my case here.

Just as Naru's 'stony orbs directed their shimmering menace' onto my own 'amused spheres, glassy with mirth' - you know, I think I could be an author in another life because that is some A* shit right there - a voice rings out from down the hall.

"Mai?" Naru and Lin freeze and the pressure in the air is lifted almost instantly whilst I struggle to contain my hysterics.

"Oh Mai, you're awake!" A smiling Ayako steps into the room with a beaming Monk close behind. He bounds up to me, almost puppy-like and embraces me in a tight bear hug. "You had us so worried!" He says, almost sobbing as I spot Ayako rolling her eyes. "Don't do it again little missy, okay?!"

I push him away from me gently and look at him, smiling. "Call me little missy one more time and I'll beat you to death with a spoon."

Ladies and gentlemen, just appreciate those first words I said since my brain-library recovered.

Ayako starts to laugh and tries to cover it with a cough, but fails magnificently. Monk appears shocked for a few moments before taking a step back and placing a hand on his chest. "You've wounded me, little missy. That cuts deep into my soul."

I scowl when he uses the nickname again. My mouth opens to probably spurt another violent threat when Naru's voice cuts across.

"I don't pay any of you to gossip. There's a case to be solved and I don't require the aid of idlers." His face is wearing to normal stoic mask of his but his voice is a lot colder than usual.

I wonder why.

"But Naru, you don't pay Monk or Ayako..."

He sends me blank look, though I have a feeling that there's a lot more emotion underneath it than he's letting on.

"No," he replies," And I won't be paying you if you don't do something useful soon."

Damn. Harsh much.

Not that I can really talk. After all, I did just threaten to beat someone up with a spoon.

"Right," I nod my head in agreement and hop of the couch I'm still sitting on, making my way to the door. "I'll just wander around the house and check everything or something, and maybe step outside for a few, I need some fresh air." I promptly leave the room before anyone can protest and speed-walk down a hall.

It takes a few seconds for me to realise that I have no idea where I'm going.

I stop when I get to a large open-plan room with a wooden staircase and lean against a wall taking deep breaths.

Don't think about the mess you've gotten yourself into Bex. Don't. Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Fluffy bunnies. Baby penguins. Marshmallows. Jaffa cakes. Candy floss. A fluffy bunny hugging a baby penguin eating marshmallows and Jaffa cakes with candy floss sticking to their cute fur.

Okay.

That didn't really help at all.

"Can I help you with something?" A tall woman with bright red lipstick and dangly earrings makes her way towards me as I send her a smile.

What was Ayami's stepmother called again? Ka... Kah... It was ka-something for gods sake... Ka...

"Kana!" I greet her as cheerfully as possibly as her already resting bitch face turns even bitchier than before. "I was just taking a look around the house to see if I could, uh-"

"Sense anything?"

I do a double-take at her interruption. "Sorry?"

She folds her arms against her chest and pulls another bitchy looking face. "You _are_ a psychic right? How else would you know my name when we haven't yet been properly introduced? Though _obviously_ not psychic enough to understand that I'd prefer an impolite stranger to call me by my surname."

Bitch.

"Ah, no I'm not psychic," I wave away that thought so as to not arouse any suspicion later on. Do _not_ want to have to explain that to Naru later. Yeesh. Got enough to worry about. "My uh, boss told me your name, Ka- Mrs. Morishita so I knew who you were."

She frowns. "I see." Her body turns and starts moving past mine and I hear her mumble something over the clink of heels. Who even wears shoes in their own house?

I sigh and start to walk again when another voice stops me. "Mai!" I turn around to see Noriko smiling at me warmly whilst holding a tray of some food.

"Hey Noriko!" I walk towards her grinning whilst eying up some of the food. "Are you heading up to see Ayami?"

She looks surprised for a second before letting out a small laugh. "What else could I expect from a psychic?"

"Oh er, I'm not a psychic... I just help out with setting up and stuff." I grin sheepishly.

Jeez, why does everyone seem to assume I'm a psychic?

 _Maybe it's the team of ghost hunters, shrine maidens and monks you're accompanied by._

I keep my face as straight as possible as I notice the familiar sense of candy floss cloud my mind.

 _For fucks sake Gene, you can't just drop into my mind like that!_

 _Boo you're no fun._

 _Gene,_ I nod along to whatever Noriko is saying as we walk up the stairs. _I can't hold two conversations at one time. Especially if one is in my mind._

 _Is this supposed to be a subtle way of telling me to leave?_

 _No. Get the fuck out._

The sugary veil buzzes as he 'ah's in understanding. _You're mad at me for deserting you earlier._

 _What on earth gave you that idea? Now get the fuck off my property._

"Mai?"

"Hm?" I smile to Noriko as she sends me a funny look. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own for a second there."

She chuckles slightly and shakes her head. "Don't worry, I do that all the time," We turn left at the top of the stairs as she continues talking.

"I was just wondering how you knew Ayami's name, after all you weren't there when I introduced everyone to the rest of the household and explained the situation... I hope you're okay now though, no one was quite sure what happened to you," she adds hastily.

"Don't worry I'm fine, no biggy," I wave it off and shrug my shoulders. "And Nar- Mr. Shibuya informed me of everything after I woke up so you don't have to worry about that either."

"Oh," she notes, nodding with satisfaction. "That makes sense."

We make small talk and I ask her a few questions like how does she think Ayami feels towards her step mum and where's her dad gone on his trip and blablabla when we stop outside a room and Noriko knocks on a door.

The vibes from this door kinda give me the creeps.

We walk in and I am _not_ lying when I say that the makers of the Ghost Hunt anime did not - I repeat - did NOT exaggerate when they 'exaggerated' Ayami's cutie patootie levels.

"Ayami, this is Mai - she's come to join us for lunch!"

I grin and do a peace sign. " 'Sup Ayami! You look like you're having fun!"

She giggles and stands up, doll clutched to her chest as she skips towards me, grinning. "Nice to meet you!" She replies as she extends her doll's arm towards me.

I look down at the doll.

It is quite possibly the creepiest thing I have ever seen in my life.

I swear to god those eyes moved.

They're staring at me.

They are fucking staring at me dear God alive how can kids like these things?

"Minnie comes from England," Ayami starts to explain since I've just been staring at the thing for the past few moments, or as it was quite possibly staring at me. "That means she shakes hands with people when she meets them."

I grimace. "Oh, okay," I extend my hand reluctantly to shake its limb.

"Hi, I'm-" The second my fingers close around the things fake hands, I snatch my hand away, hissing. It feels as though a hot poker rod was rammed up my arm all the way to my shoulder, the area where the ghost girl from earlier had gripped my shoulder now scalding hot.

"Are you ok?" Noriko turns to ask me, worry all over her features.

"I'm fine!" I mumble, clutching my right shoulder which is still on fire. "I just... need to use the bathroom."

She looks as though she's about to protest but quickly thinks better of it before telling me to turn right down the hall and it's the last on the left. I thank her and hurry out of the room.

I hate ghosts.

(Except Jesse de Silva. What a bae.)

* * *

 ** _6:43pm_**

...

"Mai! Dinner's on the table!"

"I'll be right there!" I shout back to Noriko from the bathroom, my third visit today.

Only one of those times did I actually need to use the loo, but that's beside the point.

The point, is the dark purpley-blue bruise I'm wincing at in the mirror that's melded onto my shoulder in the shape of a child's hand and throbs painfully with the slightest of movements.

I am so glad I brought that jumper with me, though not so glad for the 27 odd degrees celsius that comes along with the sun.

"Mai! The foods going to go cold!" I hear Monk shout from the stairs. I hurriedly pull jumper back on, careful when I got to my shoulder before flushing the toilet, making my absence less suspicious, and scurrying out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell as I make my way down the stairs and towards the dining room.

Noriko was kind enough to make us all dinner and allow us to sleep at theirs tonight, though I think Kana was probably a little less enthusiastic with the idea.

Not that I'd seen her around the house all day, I have a feeling she was out and about. No one mentioned anything and I didn't ask.

Anyhow, I wasn't gonna turn down free food and apparently neither was anyone else so we all accepted graciously and decided to make our own meals for the next day if needs be.

By the time I get to the table, there are only two seats available - one between Monk and Noriko and one between Naru and Ayami.

I make for the one next to Monk - I am so not prepared for facing Naru yet - when Ayami starts to squeal. "I saved a seat for you Mai-chan!"

I'm flattered and utterly fucked at the same time.

I smile sweetly at her and sit down, facing only her adorableness, my back turned on Mr. Ice Queen.

"Aww thank you, that's so sweet!"

She blushes and looks down at her cute little feet. "You're welcome."

Just then, Kana walks into the room, pulling out the chair beside Noriko. Before she can sit down, Naru speaks up.

"Mai, I believe you have yet to be introduced to Mrs. Morishita, Ayami's stepmother."

I freeze.

Oh _shit_.

"Oh, we crossed paths earlier," Kana reveals to Naru, though her confused features are mirrored by Noriko's. "Altough," She continues, looking straight at me.

Oh god I can hear my heartbeat speeding up and the blood pumping in my eardrums. Please don't say anything please don't _please_ -

"I was under the influence that you, Mr. Shibuya, had informed her about me earlier?"

A moment of silence goes by as I continue smiling at Ayami, frozen.

"I did nothing of the sort." Naru states emotionlessly.

"Yeah," Monk adds to my daily life of hell. "Naru said that you'd only just woken up when we came in and he hadn't had the time to question you about your... accident."

To make things even worse, Ayako decides to chip in as well.

"And you certainly didn't stay for long after we got there, you practically bolted out of that door like there's no tomorrow!"

Thanks, guys. Really needed this. Fucking hell, could the world be more against me today?

"But then," Kana hesitates, "how did you know my name? My full name at that - if I never told you and your colleagues never did..?"

I fucking jinxed it.

"Wait wait," Noriko joins in now, shaking her head in confusion. "You knew Ayami's name, who she was, the fact that my brother is away on a trip _and_ that Kana is Ayami's stepmother but Mr. Shibuya never actually told you any of this?"

Double jinxed it.

Heat rises to my face, blood pumping faster than ever. I slowly look up from Ayami's cute, oblivious face to be met with several pairs of eyes fixed on me, silent.

"No." Naru's stony voice slices through the silence cleaner than a knife in butter. "No I didn't."

* * *

 **...**

 **Heyy guys! I updated! Sorry to leave you hanging on a cliffhanger - here's another one for you :) Finished writing this at like 3am but since it was on Wattpad I only published it on there and was too tired to publish here as well... Better a little late than never, eh?**

 **Speaking of, if you're interested, at the end of each chapter on Wattpad, I'm going to start writing a short memory of Bex's from her life before the whole swapperoo just to give a little more insight to what her life, relationships and actions were like in her previous life. The memories start from this chapter so there's a short memory already up if you fancy reading! (Also I'm trying to bribe you to read my Wattpad one so I get more reads lol sorry not sorry)**

 **Though, reading the memories might help a little for future chapters... BUT I'M NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY XDXD**

 **(TwoFiveOh you keep your mouth shut) :)**

 **Hope you guys have a FAB 2016!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Well

_Chapter 16 - Case 2_

* * *

 ** _Still Saturday Evening_**

 ** _19:58_**

 ** _..._**

"Itadakimasu!" I grab the disposable chopsticks next to my plate and split them in half, the crack of wood deafening underneath everyone's silent stares.

The cute, adorable, oblivious little angel to my left flashes a radiant smile and snatches her chopsticks, mimicking my enthusiasm. "It's itadakimassss, silly! Not itadakimas _uuuu_!"

Bless her cotton little socks.

"But itadakimas _uuuu_ sounds so much better!" I whine at her, ignoring the eyes boring into me.

She rolls her eyes at me and sighs. "Okaaaay you win!"

She then reaches for some food from the centre of table, laid out like a buffet. Most of it looks like it's just been dipped in fried egg and breadcrumbs, but the smell is to die for.

Better than the microwaveable meals I make anyway.

The loud clunk of Ayami's chopsticks colliding with her plate as she eats seems to snap the rest of the table's attention away from me and towards the food. In turn, everyone breaks their own chopsticks and starts to place an array onto their plates.

Naru and Lin stay as silent as ever, but a slow conversation starts up between Noriko, Ayako and Monk, with Kana just listening in grumpily. I catch the occasional curious and suspicious glance at me from the chattering adults, but they don't say anything.

I look at the food arranged onto the table, unsure which I should eat first. It's not like I have a clue what any of it is anyway.

I end up trying some kind of skewered meat, which tastes good enough that I decide to put four more on my plate, although it only takes three more bulging in my stomach before I start to feel full. I'm about to dig in to my final piece of skewed meat when I notice Ayami slowly putting the food in her mouth with a bored expression. I forgot that some people get bored quite easily.

Naru seems perfectly content staring daggers in my direction.

"Hey, Ayami," I whisper to her and she directs her sparkling round eyes on me, cheeks stuffed with food like a hamster. She is too _fricking_ cute. "What do you think I should eat now?"

She makes a humming noise before placing a breadcrumb covered piece of food from her plate to mine. "Twai vat wun, vuh tempwuwah! Ifs mai fwafurit!"

"Ayami!" Kana suddenly snaps across the table. "It's impolite to speak with your mouth full!"

What a rude little bitch.

Ayami gulps the hoarded food in her cheeks and looks at her feet, her face turning red. "Sorry..." After a few moments of silence, Monk and Ayako start chatting again, but Ayami doesn't stop staring at her wiggling toes.

"Hey, I'll try that one first, like you told me," I nudge her slightly and then stab a piece with the chopsticks, Ayami eyeing my unorthodox chopstick technique.

Last time I tried to use a chopstick properly, I almost stabbed myself in the eye. I have learned my lesson.

"What was it called? A 'tempwuwah...'?"

She shakes her head fiercely, poking her food. "Tempura."

"Right. Tempura." Whatever the hell that is. "In it goooes!" I plop it into my mouth and take a bite.

Fish.

Tempura is deep fried fish.

 _Fish_.

Where the _fuck_. Is the water.

I swipe a jug of water from the centre of the table and spill its contents into my glass before gulping it down along with the disgusting taste.

Okay don't get me wrong, I love tuna. It's fab and the more mayo with it, the yummier it is. But tuna isn't fish. By fish, I mean _fish_ fish. Like with the fishy taste.

You know.

 _Fish_ fish.

I lean in to Ayami once the tempura had been swallowed and whisper harshly into her ear. "You didn't tell me it was fish!"

She attempts to place her cup of juice onto the table calmly, but she makes the mistake of looking at my face.

Probably screwed up in absolute disgust of the abomination that exploded in my mouth. I can still taste its vileness cartwheeling on my tongue.

This promptly causes a loud snigger from Ayami, turning into a squeaky giggle as a sticky red liquid dribbles from her mouth and drips down her chin, despite her attempts at calming down.

I snort at the sight, about to reach for a napkin to help clean the red juice off her face when an annoyingly familiar voice cuts across the table.

"Ayami!" Kana shouts, leading Ayami to jump violently and me to snatch my hand back suddenly. "You should know better than to act like this! And in front of guests! I am _extremely_ disappointed." She sends her a stern look, and _then_ proceeds to shoot _me_ a glare too.

Screw you bitch, it's called fun. Not like she killed anyone, Jesus.

Ayami looks up pleadingly at Noriko but all she receives is a shake of the head, a silent agreement with her stepmother.

She looks down at her feet again and starts to shake, her hands balled up into tiny tight fists.

"It's okay, I'll clean you up, don't worry," I say to her whilst reaching for a napkin, not wanting her to cry. I hate it when people cry, especially if it's my fault. I just feel so awkward and I'm really bad at comforting people. Like, so bad, I end up insulting them.

I am not even joking.

I mean, one time - I think I was like twelve, so give me a _little_ slack please - an old friend of mine was crying at school because her dog died the day before. Never liked the dog; it never stopped yelping and barking, even when I slept round. She'd often complain too and come to school with bags under her eyes. Of course, my wondrous ways and I decided that humour is the best way to cheer someone up.

So I laughed and told her at least she wouldn't have to listen to it barking at 2am now that it's finally gone to hell.

 _Hell_.

Because I'm not a fucking moron at all.

It's safe to say that she isn't my friend any more.

I start dabbing at Ayami's sticky chin and she gazes up at me, but she's not crying. She looks... Shaken. I place a hand on her cheek to keep her head still.

A torrent of jumbled words invade my head.

 _TheyhateyouhateyouyourenotwantednotwantedthisiswhyyoushouldntplaywithanyoneanyoneexceptmeonlymejustmemeItoldyouItoldyouItoldyouthiswouldhappenyoudidntlistenlistentomeyouremyfriendonlyminemineyoureabadgirlabadgirlstupidgirlhorridgirlhorridhorridhorridhorridhorridHORRIDHORRID **HORRIDHORRIDHORRIDHORRIDHORRID**_

I jump back, my hands frozen in the air and the stained napkin motionless in my right hand.

 _What the fuck?_

It takes one look at Ayami's wide, fearful eyes, shaking frame and white fists to know that she heard it too. Then it clicks.

No wonder she was shaking before - she wasn't about to cry. She was fucking _petrified_.

"Ayami..." I gently murmur, placing the dripping serviette onto the table as carefully as possible. I'm not entirely sure why I'm acting so calm, considering how _freaked out_ I am.

It's like a gut feeling, telling me to protect Ayami, hold her and keep her safe. The only things present are me, Ayami and _danger_.

Despite my sudden alertness, I still can't comprehend how fast I seem to have leapt to my feet and chased after the small, scared girl after lurching from her chair crying "No! Please! I'm sorry!"

Everything blurs by me, my eyes fixated on Ayami as she sprints away from the group of stunned people and towards the staircase, scrambling up them at a frightening speed.

Then all at once, time slows.

A high pitched note echoes through my ears as the petite child in front of me skims along the air, tresses the shade of a milky tea fluttering, to approach my sluggishly outstretched arms. My gaze is directed to the smooth, creamy surface above as a light breeze glides beyond me and the tiny person in my embrace. For a fleeting moment, it's peaceful. Silent.

Until a truck slams into me.

Metaphorically speaking. I think.

I mean, it certainly feels like ten million tonnes of solid metal just rammed into my side and shoved me to the ground, adding a few displays of jagged bouncing and rolling over rocks for good measure.

I stop rolling eventually, though I'm left with a dull ache spreading through my body and the world spinning, my head not seeming to realise that I'm no longer in motion. I'm alive though. Guess that means I wasn't hit by a truck.

It takes a few moments for everything to to work again. The floors and walls aren't wobbling like jelly anymore, and I'm sitting up, leaning against the banister with Ayami in my arms, sobbing. I look down at her shaking head, her hair matted with -

 _Fuck_.

"Ayami?" I croak and spin her around to face me.

 _Fuck_.

Tears stream down her red face, red from the salty water irritating her skin, red from her nose starting to run, red from a liquid staining her face, mixing with her tears-

"Ayami! Are you okay? Are you okay?" I dab at her face with my long sleeves, staining them with wetness.

I'm spun around forcefully to face deep blue eyes, narrowing slightly. The blank face scrutinises me momentarily then suddenly turns and shouts something to other people I hadn't realised were here. Then I'm being yanked by my arm down a hallway and into a room with screens and screens and lips are moving, his lips are moving-

"Mai!"

I jerk when I realise that he's speaking, and I can hear him.

"Mai. Do I have you attention now?"

I look up at him and wonder how tall he is. I wonder how tall Mai is. I'm just about five foot one. Mai's definitely taller than that. I bet Naru would totally tower over the real me.

" _Mai_."

"I-" I start to say something but stop. What was I even going to say?

"Mai. Are you okay?"

"I..." I start again, thinking, until my brain is put on hyperactive mode. "Oh my god Ayami! Ayami is she-"

"Calm down!" Naru blocks me from leaving the room. "She's fine. Probably shaken, but otherwise fine."

"But-"

"Most of it was black currant juice."

It takes a few seconds to let the sentence register. "Most of it?" I squeal, attempting to leave again, in vain.

" _Relax_ ," he says, and he's sat me down on a chair before I'd noticed he'd even been directing me anywhere. "It wasn't hers."

I stare at him blankly for a few moments. "What do you.."

He sends me a look that says 'are-you-actually-that-stupid?' so I shut my mouth. That's when I notice a tickling sensation down the side of my face.

I absently reach up and wipe my cheek and stare at my hand.

Huh. Would you look at that.

Suddenly, Naru's hands are on my forehead and it fucking stings. I jump away, hissing. "Ow! Jesus, Naru what the hell was that?"

He sighs in irritation and waves a dripping wet cloth in the air. "Saline solution. Now sit _down_."

Grumbling, I do as he says and try not to wince as he presses the salty cloth to my forehead. When he seems satisfied, he takes a wipe from a medical kit - God knows where the fuck that came from - and starts brushing it against my forehead and cheeks. It comes away with blood. A little too much for my comfort.

"God, I must've looked terrible with that much... on my face!" I laugh nervously, feeling awkward in the silence as Naru cleans my face.

He ignores me. I'm not surprised; I don't think I really expected him to reply. He gets a pot of something from the kit and opens it, revealing a white cream. He dabs him finger into it and starts to rub the dollop of cream onto my forehead, where I presume my cut is. It's stings, but not as much as the saline solution before.

After placing the pot back, he pulls out a square shaped bandage before taping it to the area of my forehead covered with cream - antibacterial I assume. He then leans away from my face - Jesus, how close was he? - and packs the medical kit away. I tap me knee nervously.

"Take your jumper off." He says, without looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I blurt because _what the fuck_. "Uh, no thanks."

He looks at me, annoyed. "There's blood on it. Do you want it to stain?"

Looking down, I notice quite a few blotches of red. Ew.

I peel it off slowly, because damn everything is aching so much and why the hell am I only just noticing this? I wouldn't be surprise if my skin was literally purple.

I sort of dump the jumper to the floor -throwing it seemed like it would be too much effort.

" _When_ did this happen?!" I jump when Naru suddenly raises his voice and grabs my left arm, pulling it into the air. I wince and let out a few pained noises before looking at the arm he grabbed.

"Ah." I say. "Forgot about that."

He looks at me, incredulous. "You _forgot_ about the purple _handprint_ on your _shoulder_ or did you _forget_ to _tell me_?"

I flinch every time his voice starts to get louder because _shit_ he can be scary.

"You seem to be not telling me a _lot_ of things, Mai."

I gulp.

 _Bex, you okay?_

Oh and would you look at that, Gene's decided to complicate the situation even more. _Again_.

"Like how you knew all that information about the clients that I clearly remember never telling you,"

 _Hey, I don't deliberately try to complicate situations - I just had a hard time accessing our link._

"You speaking in English and mistaking me for someone you haven't met. Would you like me to speak in English? Do you understand English?"

 _You know, I think you should try and speak up for yourself here. He's gonna suss you out otherwise._

 _That would be a little easier if you got the fuck out of my head and let me concentrate!_

" _How about when we first stepped into the house Mai? You saw something didn't you? What happened?_ "

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _That's not gonna happen - you still haven't said if you're actually okay yet so... In case you can't tell, I'm making a frowny face._

 _No, Gene, I'm not okay in case you haven't fucking realised._

" _So you admit that you understand me? How do you know English Mai?_ "

"Um, are you speaking Korean or something? You know that I'm failing my language classes right?"

 _Wow, you amaze me with you quick wit. Five golden stars to you._

 _Gene! Fuck off! I don't need your sarcasm right now!_

" _Don't joke with me Mai. I know you understand._ "

 _Bex, you're being too obvious._

" _Answer me Mai."_

 _He knows somethings up - make up a lie before it's too late!_

 _That's fucking easier said than done!_

" _Mai, how do you know Gene?"_

 _Bex for god's sake!_

 _"How do you know Gene?"_

 _Bex!_

 _"What are you hiding?"_

 _Bex!_

 _"For FUCK'S sake can't you both just SHUT up the FUCK up!"_

I remain frozen from where I jumped out of the chair in frustration. Silence.

 _What did I fucking tell you._

Naru stares at me, shocked.

 _It wasn't supposed said aloud! For God's sake Gene can't you just go away?_

"Mai," Before he has the chance to say anything else, Monk bursts into the room.

"Naru! Come now! Ayami's bedroom! We were just taking her to her room and we left for one second-"

"I'm coming." He studies me for a few more seconds before hurrying out of the room. My hands are shaking, but from the shock of falling down the stairs, Naru's interrogation or that I know I'm going to have to come up with some sort of explanation I'm not sure.

I stare at the monitors and watch everything unfold.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Sorry for the huge delay - what with exams, revision, work blablabla I don't have the time to write much - and when I do, I usually start watching an episode of Teen Wolf, Person of Interest or Suits ;) I passed my grade 6 piano (with distinction whoop!) and I now work and my local Chinese (once had free Chinese 5 nights in a row ngl it was awesome). My final exams are in less than 2 months time, so I probably won't be updating frequently... I'm not giving up on it though - it'll just be a very slow process... Hope you enjoyed it!**

 ** _PS_. On my Wattpad version, I've started adding extracts and the end of each chapter. They'll mostly be 'memories' but on occasion, there'll be other points of views rom different characters (there's a short one of those in chapter 13). I've started with 'Memories' from chapter 15 onwards to give more view on Bex's normal life before the story (also to give you more stuff to read that's not about the main story lol). The memories may help you understand certain future events as well... ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Snippet of Feelings

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

 ** _Saturday Night_**

 ** _22:23_**

 ** _..._**

Swivelly chairs are undoubtedly one of the best things to happen to mankind.

You can spin on them, glide around the room, act like you're a pirate _and_ pretend you're on a roller coaster.

Yes. Yes I am easily amused.

Granted, I probably _should_ have been preparing some sort of excuse for when Naru decides to interrogate me again, but I never seem to do well when I'm left with just my thoughts. The fact that I'm absolutely exhausted doesn't really help either.

I'm more of the type that needs to focus on something since my mind drifts off easily.

It's like, one second, Naru's left the room and I'm frantically thinking of excuses to use when he comes back, when I realise that I'm pretty tired so I flop down onto his chair. I then go 'ooooh' at how comfy it is and jokingly think how unfair it is that Naru kept it to himself. Maybe there was an alternate universe where Naru has a complete personality make-over and would share the comfort of the chair with everyone else. Why couldn't I have been transported _there_?

Oh my god and since I now know there is an alternate universe, does that mean there are aliens? It makes sense, right? Or does that make everyone in this reality an alien since they technically don't come from where I come from? Wait, with that logic, I'M the alien to THIS reality.

Is alien even technically the correct term? An 'alien', in extraterrestrial terms, would be used to define an organism deriving from a different planet, but I'm not from a different _planet_ per say, more like I'm from an different _reality_.

Assuming this is in fact a separate reality and not some planet simulating life from the real planet. You know, my planet. Unless this is the real one and I'm actually from a non existent plane formed by a true person's subconscious. Maybe that's why I'm here in an incorporeal form as opposed to my own body...

Yeah you wouldn't believe some of the shit that goes through my mind at points.

Though usually, when I'm left to my own thoughts and there are actually people around, I kinda end up staring at them. Or, through them. So I was often told by my friends anyways. I completely denied it until a teacher called me out on it once. He asked me a question (but I wasn't really paying attention) and I just gave him this blank look since I didn't even realise he was talking to me until he said my name. He gave me a funny glance and said it was like I was staring right through him. Most people laughed at that, but this one girl, Sophie, just gave me the 'I-fucking-told-you-so-you-didn't-believe-me-but-I-fucking-called-it' face. God I miss her.

But yeah.

Basically I daydream. A lot.

Which is probably the reason why I didn't notice Naru was in the room until he's grabbing the back of the spinning chair and I'm clutching the arms to avoid face planting.

"Jesus-" He moves in front of me and places his hands in front of mine on the arms, pretty much blocking off escape from the chair.

Oh dear.

"You know this is a little too intimidating for my liking so I'm just gonna squidge through here and..." I place my palms together and nudge one side of his ribs, attempting to squeeze through the gap underneath his armpit. He simply steps to that side to block me. I try to escape through the opening he left on his other side, but he sidesteps again quickly.

Sighing, I lean back into the chair and tuck my knees in before standing up to tower above Naru. My hands clap together.

"See, you're much less intimidating from this angle. Is there a reason you so rudely tried to throw me off of a spinning chair?" I say, knowing exactly what he's here for.

And I am way too tired to have this discussion right now.

His grip on the chair tightens as he looks down. "You, are..." He takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "You are the most _infuriating_ person I have ever met."

I send him a disbelieving look. "Excuse me, but that's actually highly offensive. I mean, hello, what about Masako? The way she clings to you I would've thought she would 'infuriate' you way more than me." I use my fingers to air quote the word infuriate.

He crosses his arms. "Jealousy is not an attractive trait, Mai."

I scoff and seize the opportunity to safely get off the chair. "Neither is being a cocky bastard."

His mouth twitches ever so slightly. "You know why I'm here." He changes the subject quickly and the mood turns more serious.

I don't do well with serious. As you can probably tell. I do oh-so love me some good deflection though.

"Do I now?" I pretend to think for a second and ignore the fact that Naru is obviously silently fuming. "Oh! Are you here to kindly escort me to the guest room so I catch up on some much needed rest? That is so sweet of you!"

He looks at me incredulously. I shrug. "Ah. Guess not. _What_ a disappointment. Well, I'll be off then as I am completely DRAINED, I tell you, so..." I make to go past his rigid form and through the door but an arm juts out to stop me.

 _"I am not in the mood for games right now. I want answers, Mai."_

I bite my lip. Of course speaking in English just makes everything so much more... serious.

I am really trying to hold back that Dark Knight quote there.

My shoulders slump as I exhale, any energy I may have had leaving along with my breath. "I get that. I..." I turn away _. "I get that you want answers."_

There's a sharp intake of breath. It's not from me.

 _"Well?"_ He snaps at me, taking a step forward. I step back.

 _"Look,"_ I say, nervously looking around the room. Maybe playing the English card was a bad idea. _"Its really late and I am absolutely knackered. I promise I'll give you your 'answers' tomorrow so can I just go and get ready for bed now? It's been a hell of a day and this ghost shit is already making me exhausted."_

Naru stares at me, his eyes ablaze. I can already anticipate his answer. " _No_."

It still feels like a slap in the face though.

" _Excuse me?_ " I squeal. I didn't realise Mai's voice could go that high. Huh.

" _You heard me perfectly well. No._ " He takes another step towards me. " _You are not leaving this room until I get some answers."_

I feel my face harden and jaw set. _"You know what? Fuck you. I'm not leaving this room then."_

He narrows his eyes at my stubbornness and swiftly turns around, slamming the door shut. " _Fine._ " He snaps, crossing his arms and standing guard of the door.

" _Fine!_ " I retort. This is starting to sound eerily like a fight between two five year olds.

We stand still and glare at each other for a few moments, both of us too stubborn to drop our gaze. I end up breaking the silence.

" _You're such an insensitive dick. You know that right?_ "

His lips tighten to form a thin, straight line and he refuses to answer.

" _Well,_ " I continue, strolling over to the couch that I had been laying on earlier today after my slightly embarrassing fainting episode after meeting Miss Angry Ghost Girl. " _I don't know about you, but I'm going to go to sleep."_

Naru narrows his eyes. " _I thought we had established that you will not be leaving this room until you decided to be more forthcoming._ "

I roll my eyes. Trust Naru to use fancy vocabulary like ' _forthcoming_ '. " _Who said anything about leaving?_ " I gesture to the couch. " _There is a perfectly comfortable couch available for sleeping on right here._ "

To make my point, I jump on the couch and lie down. " _See? Perfectly comfortable!_ "

It really isn't.

" _You haven't changed into your pyjamas, brushed your teeth and you don't have a pillow or a blanket._ " He frowns.

" _Yeah, well that's because someone is being an absolute prick and refusing to let me leave the room._ " I snort back. " _So kindly do me a favour and shut up so I can sleep. Night!_ "

He inhales, like he's about to lose his temper. " _Mai-_ "

I cut him off, my anger, exhaustion and irritation suddenly reaching its limit.

" _Naru. Just fuck. Off. I am too tired to argue with you. Just let me have some fucking peace for two bloody seconds so I can sleep and I'll deal with your shit tomorrow. Good. Night._ "

I turn away to face the back of the couch and exhale, my head lying on one arm and my feet barely touching the other. Naru doesn't say anything, but after a few seconds I hear a shuffling and then the rattle of rolling wheels on the floor. I guess he's tired too.

" _Can I..._ " He speaks softly, so softly I have to strain to hear him. " _Can I ask just one question before you..._ " He stops and sighs.

" _You can ask but you might not get a reply."_ I mumble into the couch, refusing to face him.

He stays silent so I start to wonder if he even heard me at all. I close my eyes and start to drift off when I hear it.

" _Have you... Can you... Communicate... with... my brother?_ "

He utters the words so quietly, with such hesitancy and open vulnerability that my heart almost aches for him.

If only he wasn't such an arrogant bastard.

That doesn't stop the " _yes_ " that leaves my lips before sleep finally embraces me.

* * *

 ** _Sunday Morning_**

 ** _11:24_**

 ** _..._**

Waking up the next day comes with sore limbs, aching muscles and a sour taste on my tongue.

It also comes with a blanket.

"Finally awake?"

Grumbling, I force myself into a sitting position. It takes a lot of effort not to moan and wince at the soreness of my stiff muscles. I look at the blanket and then to the person who spoke.

"Naru?"

"Congratulations. You're not blind."

What a lovely personality to wake up to in the morning. Prick.

"Where'd the blanket come from?" I ask, still drowsy.

"Monk found it in the back of his car."

I nod, accepting his answer and smile. I'll have to thank Monk later. At least there's someone here with a heart.

"Where is he?"

"He and Ayako stayed in a hotel close by. There wasn't enough room in the house."

Well. One of them could've slept in what was supposed to be _my_ room. Considering I didn't.

"I'm gonna go and get changed and get ready. I'll be down in a minute."

He doesn't reply and instead just focuses on the monitors.

Dragging my sore body off the sofa, I make my way past a grumpy Naru, through the haunted house, upstairs and into the guest room.

Where I was supposed to sleep last night.

Yawning, I walk over to the double bed and sit down, crinkling the cream duvet. It's cold and the mattress is hard. Squeaky.

I miss Mai's bed.

I miss _my_ bed.

Although, I guess it should be more comfortable than the couch. At least it's not a futon. They look bloody uncomfortable.

I unzip the large, grey travel bag that had been placed on the bed the day before, revealing a mess of clothes.

What can I say? I'm a messy packer.

I pick a pair of brown, canvas shorts, plain socks and a simple white vest to wear.

I had to make do with several pairs of bright pink knickers when I was packing, but thankfully, Mai had some normal coloured bras.

Once I put my clothes on, I shove everything back into the bag and brush my teeth. The spare room I was supposed to sleep in has an ensuite, in case you were wondering.

I trundle back from downstairs, stretching my arms. I stop when I realise that my shoulder _hurts_. I clutch it with my good arm and sit down on the bottom step, silently willing Ayako, Monk, John or even Masako to just show up so I'm not stuck here with the two most unsociable and scary people on the planet.

Well. This planet. Reality. Whatever.

My toes curl into the balls of my feet, sliding against the wooden floor. It's cold, even through Mai's cotton socks. It's strange to think that it was only yesterday I'd fallen down the stairs and fainted straight after walking through the door.

So much has happened. In the past day, in the past week, and I can't help but feel that it's soon going to become a month. Then months. Then a year.

And I'm not sure how or what I feel about that.

I miss more than just my bed. I miss my friends, my family, my _life_. My _reality_. It feels like everything that made me _me_ has just... vanished.

I miss those nights when my little brother would actually bestow upon me his very presence just to watch an episode of Scream with me.

I miss the evenings when I was working at the Chinese take-away and I'd make fun of the stupid and annoying customers with Becca and Georgia and have friendly banter with the delivery drivers.

I miss those conversations at school, the ones with inside jokes relating to 'The Milkshake Incident' or 'That Time in the PE Changing Rooms' or discretely speaking in The Code with Sophie so no one knew that we were talking about our favourite fanfiction.

I really, _really_ miss those casual conversations with my friends. Friends that knew me. For being me.

I miss those days where I was me.

I miss not feeling so alone.

I'm left to my own thoughts staring vacantly for about a minute when Naru storms up to me from seemingly nowhere.

"Get up."

I look up at him pulling a what-the-fuck face. "Uh, excuse me?"

"I don't have the patience to repeat myself constantly. We're going out."

Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Um, where?"

"You'll see once we get there. Now hurry and put your shoes on."

I stretch my good arm and grimace a little. "You know, I kinda feel like staying here, if you don't-"

My mouth freezes under Naru's blank stare. I will never understand how such an expressionless face can be so frightening.

"I'll go get my shoes." I murmur, shuffling to the front door and hurriedly putting my shoes on. Naru is silent as ever as he walks out the door. I follow, closing the door behind me then walk to the passenger side of Lin's car as Naru takes the driver's side.

The car - or van whatever - starts and Naru grips the steering wheel. He seems a little edgy as the car moves further and further from the house.

"Lin not coming with us?"

"No."

Right. Should've know not to bother with a conversation. I stare out of the window, my elbow propped up on the door. The sky seems so much prettier over here than what I'm used to, what with England's famous grey clouds all year round. Or maybe the sky's just always pretty in anime. Who knows.

A sudden thought strikes me.

"How old are you?"

Naru stares at the road ahead wearing that same stupid face. "I told you when we first met."

Deflection. And a lie. He may have said it in the anime, but he hasn't said anything to me in this reality. Not that I can actually remember what he said in the anime, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't eighteen.

"Number one, no you didn't. And number two, you've lied about a quite a few things so far, so, I'm going to ask you again. _How old are you?_ "

He makes no telltale signs of an emotional change except the tiniest of hand movements - a single tap on the steering wheel with his forefinger.

"Sixteen."

I make that little noise that sounds like you're choking on a mixture of air and saliva - the kind when you're at the dinner table with your family and your little brother decides to say "Mum, what does masturbate mean?"

" _Sixteen_?!"

He stays silent.

"Naru, the legal driving age i-"

"I am fully aware of that, Mai. I am also fully aware that I can drive, so as long as nothing drastic happens and the police aren't involved, everything will be fine."

I just stare at him in shock. I knew he could be reckless, but I guess you can never really get to know a person just by watching them on your laptop screen.

I slowly turn my head back to the view outside my window. "Lin is gonna be _pissed_."

* * *

 **I am really sorry for the long periods of time anyone that actually reads this has to wait for me to update - I don't forget about this fic I promise! I was planning to update in the Summer after my exams (got fab results btw so happy XD) but then I was off to Wales sightseeing and zipwiring and then Bulgaria and then Budapest... and now I've moved schools for sixth form. None of my friends came with me and I'm still in contact with my closer ones but it's still a little upsetting how little effort some of my former friends have put into seeing me again.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I've made some amazing new friends and my closest of friends still talk to me everyday, but it's not quite the same as seeing them and chatting normally. I never thought I'd ever feel like I was in a scenario I'd written, haha!**

 **And then there's all this bloody homework and teachers that think it's perfectly acceptable to give out homework due the next day on a topic you've barely had one lesson on and have the audacity to yell at you when you tell them the next day you left out ONE question because you just didn't understand it. And then there's the teachers that say you're not doing well enough because you dropped 3 marks on a maths test but should've dropped 2 at the most because the target grades they set are ridiculously high.**

 **Yeah. Basically the pressures of school are getting to me, I'm a little depressed and haven't had the time or the mentality to finish this chapter. Until today.**

 **Plus there was that extra 2000 word extra on The Milkshake Incident I had to write for my Wattpad readers...**

 **Fuck those 11 pieces of homework I have to complete by the end of this week.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy and I'm sorry to say it, but I probably wouldn't expect another chapter for a while... comments are much appreciated though and thanks to the people that bother to read this XD**


End file.
